Teddy Duncan: Time Lady-Hunters of the Burning Stone
by John Chubb
Summary: The Doctor and his nieces Teddy and Annabelle Duncan continue their travels through time and space haunted by a question they must answer "What is buried in man?" A side story from the original story by Ryan T. Morris
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. Good Luck Charlie is the property of Disney Channel. This story idea is a continuation of an idea being done by Ryan T. Morris called Teddy Duncan: Time Lady. But instead of the Doctor Who episodes I will be using the comic stories that appear in the Panini Comics Graphic Novels. These stories take place in the latter part of series 6 with Teddy (played by Debby Ryan), the Doctor (played by Matt Smith), and Teddy's daughter Annabelle (played by Dove Cameron) travellin with Amy Pond (played by Karen Gillan) and Rory Williams-Pond (played by Arthur Darvill)._

_Now on with the story._

**The Chains of Olympus**

**Part 1**

Hi, my name is Teddy Duncan. I was raised on the planet Earth in the town of Denver, Colorado by my mom Amy and Bob Duncan. I have an older brother named P.J., a younger brother named Gabe, a younger sister named Charlie and a younger brother named Toby.

Life in the Duncan household was hectic, but there was plenty of love in that house. The family welcomed me in with open arms, and continued to do so when they, and I, found out my true origins. Origins that had me actually from another planet. A planet called Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous.

I am 200 years old. I have two hearts. I have an eccentric uncle who calls himself 'the Doctor'. He, like me, is a Time Lord who's been around 909 years old (or rather he says he's 909 years old-long story for another time.) I have a daughter named Annabelle who is almost 5 (even though she looks 18 in Earth years-she was born fully grown on the planet Messaline). We travel in a time/space machine called a TARDIS (short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space) and we are travelling with two people from Earth. Amy and Rory Pond.

He'd say it's Amy and Rory Williams. But really he's Mr. Pond. Amy wears the pants in that relationship.

We met Amy after my Uncle regenerated. We Time Lords can do that. I've done it once. He's done it eleven times or so. Amy travelled with us first. Then came Rory. We've been having adventures, dodging trouble from a group called the Silence who have it in for my Uncle, Annabelle and me-can't imagine why, and basically seeing the universe.

Sometimes we even come across mysteries. Even monsters. We found both in our latest stop. Athens, Greece. The year 410 B.C.

We stepped out of the TARDIS. My uncle, the Doctor, stepped out in his tweed jacket with pants and bow tie. I stepped out wearing a long flowing gown with sandals which could be taken for Greek. Annabelle, my daughter, came out dressed in a toga that could have doubled as a mini skirt. My eyes went wide at my daughter's choice of attire and I asked "Who's idea was it for you to wear that?"

"Ask Amy." Annabelle answered. I fully planned to 'ask her' about her influence on my daughter's wardrobe choice. I was also glad there were no 20th or 21st century frat boys around. That was really the only time togas were used in the future, at frat parties.

The Doctor however didn't seem to notice. He was looking into the sky sampling the air. He had his own reasons for coming to Athens. Reasons that I could agree with.

"Hello Athens. Oh now we're cooking!" He caught notice of me and Annabelle when he said that. Any mentions of Annabelle's and my wardrobe he kept to himself. He called to the doorway and said "Out you come Ponds. Taste that classical air."

Amy stood in the doorway wearing a similar toga Annabelle was wearing. I shot her a look indicating we were going to talk later about my daughter's wardrobe choices. She shot a look back that said 'lighten up'. She then asked the Doctor "How do I look?"

The Doctor's answer, as he looked at the sun hardly noticing Amy, was "Red hair. Pouty mouth. Left eye 0.64 millimeters wider than the right. Better question: How do I look?"

"The usual." I answered. Amy however asked "Wait. Have you polished your elbow patches?" Taking a look at me in my dress she then asked "Why the big effort out of you two?"

"Gotta look our best." The Doctor said fixing his bow tie. "Big day today. Huge day. Meeting someone VERY important." Annabelle then asked "Who mom?"

"You'll see sweet pea." I answered looking forward to the meeting myself. Amy however looked back in the TARDIS and shouted. "Come on out sweetheart! Don't be scared….you look amazing!" Soon enough her husband Rory Williams came out.

If you ask my uncle however he'd say he was Rory Pond though. He too was dressed in a similar toga and looked uncomfortable. Answering Amy's compliment he said "No….actually I look like Frankie Howerd's understudy." He then asked pointing at the Doctor "Why does he stay in the tweed while the rest of us have to go native?"

"Because Rory Pond." The Doctor answered never letting Rory forget that he thought Amy was the dominant partner in their marriage. Continuing he then said "I have the uncanny ability to blend into any point in the history of the universe like a temporal chameleon." I rolled my eyes at my uncle's answer as did Annabelle believing his 'temporal chameleon' answer was a bit of a stretch. But then he added "And togas make me walk funny."

"He hasn't worn a toga in centuries." I said remembering an adventure the Doctor once said he had in Ancient Rome with his first human companions Ian Chesterton, Barbara Wright and a girl named Vicki. "Me." I said spinning around in my dress. "I like to play dress up now and then."

"I saw an old coat of yours in the wardrobe too." Annabelle then said. I knew what coat she was talking about. A coat he wore in his sixth incarnation. "You must have really taxed your 'temporal chameleon' ability wearing that." I had to laugh at that a bit as I remembered that coat was once described as 'wearing an explosion in a paint factory'. The Doctor was a little red faced but soon shook it off as Annabelle was suddenly anxious to get a move on.

"Well let's go meet this guy you and the Doctor are so hung up on." Annabelle said as we decided to hit the streets of Athens Greece. The Doctor was ecstatic, and I was also a little….eager with anticipation. Especially with who we planned to meet.

Taking to the streets the Doctor let out a shout of excitement. "So, Athens! This is day one for western civilization! Here's where it all starts—Democracy, Science, Literature, Philosophy—Everything's happening at once. A big bang of progressive thought."

I decided to interrupt and speak next. "Athens is the most powerful and cultured of the Greek city states. It's got freedom of speech and trial by jury. It's got mathematics and medicine and metaphysics." The Doctor then got out the last line saying "If our brains explode. Don't worry. It'll be out of sheer delight!"

"You're the kid in the world's coolest sweet shop. Got it." Amy then said.

"EXACTLY!" the Doctor shouted. "This town is swarming with great minds. But Teddy and I are here to meet the biggest one of the lot: Numero Uno. El Jefe. The Grand Poobah!"

"Just you and mom?" Annabelle asked. "Who do I get to meet?"

"Well you didn't really want to meet who we're going to see." I said. "So you get to hang with Amy and Rory." Taking a look at Amy and Rory they looked like they wanted to have some alone time of their own leaving her feeling like a fifth wheel. "Don't worry mom. I'm sure there's a show at the theater I can watch or something. I think Amy and Rory would like some newlywed time."

The Doctor seemed oblivious to the conversation, as usual, as he went to talk to a vendor asking "Good afternoon sir. I am a visitor to your fine city. Could you direct me to your most famous citizen—the man called Socrates?" The vendor answered "Sure mate. I just saw him two streets down. Y'can't miss him."

At that the Doctor took my arm and yanked me along. Good thing I wore sandals with my dress instead of heels. All the while he was running and shouting "Socrates! At last! The father of philosophical exploration! Socrates! The genius who shaped scientific method! Socrates! The man who changed the direction of human thought itself!" oblivious to the stares we were getting while he was running.

Finally we rounded the corner where we saw a bald man with a beard looking dignified in his robes. The Doctor thought he found our quarry. "Socrates!"

Walking up to the man we thought was Socrates the Doctor sought to introduce us. "Master Socrates, it's an honor. I'm called the Doc-" The man stood back saying "Socrates? You think I'm Socrates? How dare you sir." He then pointed to another older man who looked like he had more weight on him. His beard and robes looked all ruffled, and he was snoring as if he had passed out.

He also smelled like he had been drinking. The man we thought was Socrates pointed to what looked like a sleeping bum and said "That's Socrates!

The Doctor and I looked at each other dumbfounded. This was the great Socrates? Looking at the Doctor his hearts were clearly breaking. His scholarly hero was revealed to be an Athenian drunken bum. I wasn't exactly thrilled either.

"What?" the Doctor asked in a small voice trying to make sense of the sight before him. "No, hang on….maybe….maybe it's a real common name. Like 'Joe' or 'Fralliazz'." All the while Socrates was snoring away.

"He does look like the statues." I said sorry to have said it. The Doctor then looked in as Socrates soon snorted awake. "Eh?" he said in a slurred surly voice. "Who in Tartarsus are you, and why are you breathing my air?"

"Yeah, the words of a scholar." I said crossing my arms. The Doctor looked at Socrates and tried to find words to say. He was able to get out "I'm….I'm a great follower of yours Socrates." In a smaller voice he said "At least I think I am."

Socrates then seemed to get angrier. "Oh. Another 'follower', is it? Stopped by for a little enlightenment have we? Happy to help."

The next thing I saw was Socrates saying "FOLLOW THIS!" as he threw a punch across my uncle's jaw. The Doctor really did not expect that coming. Off to the side Rory, Amy and Annabelle caught up as Rory said "Ouch!" Amy then added "Beware of Greeks bearing fists."

I went to get the Doctor to his feet as he was still reeling from the fist of Socrates when a young man came running up. "Master. What are you doing? You promised me. No more brawling!"

"He started it!" Socrates had said. The young man wasn't having any of it. He responded with "You've always said that it can never be right to return an injury. Where is the virtue in violence?" Socrates answered "You're right boy. Virtue is what I need right now. Lots and lots of virtue."

Any hope the Doctor and I had of Socrates saying something intelligent vanished when he said "Let's go get some at the tavern." With that Socrates left with the young man leaving the Doctor and me dumbfounded.

"That's Socrates mom?" Annabelle asked surprised by what she saw compared to the way the Doctor described him.

"I guess so." I said to my daughter wondering how someone so grand could be so…sad. It was then the Doctor interrupted and said "Right….okay….you know how I say never wander off?" He didn't wait for anyone to answer before he spoke again. "WANDER OFF! Enjoy yourselves. Have a night on the town. Teddy and I need to work out what's happening here."

"Actually I think I'll catch up later." I said. "I want to take a look around town. See if there's nothing….strange." I needed to get a breath and figure things out myself. And I couldn't do it while following Socrates. Looking at the Ponds and Annabelle I asked "Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure." Rory said. Looking at the Doctor he said "Watch your back Doctor."

"Yeah. Don't breathe anymore of the man's air." Amy added. The Doctor then took a look at Socrates and found him being mocked by passers by. "Hey look. It's old Socky! Pulled your head out of _**The Clouds **_yet grandad?" one of them said. The others just laughed.

I just looked with sorrow, and so did the Doctor. I also caught notice of the use of the words _**The Clouds**__. _I had a sneaking suspicion I knew what happened with Socrates. The Doctor went after Socrates while I went after Annabelle, Amy and Rory.

"So why spend time with us?" Amy asked. "Usually you two and the Doctor are as thick as thieves."

"Sometimes we need a break." I said. "And the Doctor may want to get in a hero shot." Annabelle then added. Rory and Amy wondered what we meant by that. I explained.

"We didn't always travel with our uncle. He was travelling long before Annabelle and I were even born. Sometimes with others. He told a lot of stories about old travelling companions." Annabelle then asked "Did you meet any of them mom?"

"Well I met a woman named Leela who was a savage warrior. She married a commander of the Chancellory Guard named Andred. In passing I met Nyssa of Traken when I was a little girl. There was also Sarah Jane Smith, a great journalist and reporter." I thought happily of Sarah as she was saving the world her own way with her group of kids. "I also met Madam President Romanadvoratrelundar. Spelled F-R-E-D" Rory listened to my story and then said "Wait, that sounds like…..she's named FRED?"

"It was Fred or Romana. Guess what she chose." Amy didn't need to guess. "Romana?"

"Got it in one." I said. "She was a grand lady. Travelled with the Doctor and fought slave masters in E-Space until she returned to be Lord President. Would have led the Time Lords to a grand future until….."

"The war?" Annabelle asked. I nodded. Annabelle then asked the harder question. "What happened to Romana?" I tried to find the words to answer her with.

"Romana was…..deposed from her position." I said leaving the rest to Annabelle's imagination. She didn't need to hear anymore. "Still I do wonder what his earlier companions were like. Maybe I'll meet some more someday." Rory then decided to change the subject and ask "So what do you fancy? We could try the theatre. The Doctor gave me some drachmas."

"It's amazing isn't it?" Amy asked. "Hey let's go see the Acropolis! It's probably brand new. No tour guides."

"It is fantastic." Rory had then said, but his gaze then turned to some beggars on the street. "But take a good look Amy. Teddy I'm sorry to say this, but while you and the Doctor might be in love with the place it isn't all scholars and fountains."

"Yeah I see Rory." I then said. "There are plenty of people here just looking for a decent meal." I understood how Rory felt. Annabelle also had a sad look as she saw the old beggars. Amy was about to say it was not so different from their own time when a shout of "STOP!" broke our concentration. We all turned and saw an old woman facing a group of Athenian guards.

The woman stood before the three guards as if blocking their path as they dragged along a wagon pulled by a horse. "Captain Alexios, I beg you. Turn back!" The pleas of the woman made one of the guards agitated as he said "Ah not this old crone again."

"Keep a civil tongue in your skull Dimitris. Show some respect." I assumed the soldier that addressed his fellow guards was Alexios as he seemed to have the presence of a leader. He also seemed sympathetic to the old woman as he said "Please step aside Calidora. I have my orders."

"There are higher powers than the archons Captain." The woman Calidora had said. "We must all answer to them! What you do today will curse us all and I will not allow you to hide your sacrilege!" In a second Calidora made it to the wagon and pulled off the tarp revealing a statue. A statue of the Greek Goddess Athena, on which Athens was named and based after.

"Look everyone! See your city's protectress! See whom they plan to destroy…ATHENA GODDESS OF WISDOM!"

"It's only a statue Calidora. They can always make another…" Alexios said trying to reassure Calidora. Calidora however was having none of it. "Alexios." Calidora pleaded. "If you insult the blessed Athena in this way then our city will be destroyed! I know it in my heart! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!"

Rory, Amy, Annabelle and I looked sympathetic to Calidora, but she also seemed to believe what she was saying about not destroying the statue. I wondered if she knew something Captain Alexios didn't. Or if she believed in something Alexios didn't. Regardless, he didn't listen to Calidora as he then said "I'm sorry. Move along everyone."

Calidora fell to her knees weeping "N-no. No." Amy was the first to her side. "Are you okay? Can I help?"

As Amy helped Calidora up we knew she had been crying as a tear fell down her face as if expressing a genuine grief. "There is nothing you can do. They have taken Athena from her sacred temple at the Acropolis."

"Why?" I asked.

"Her likeness is gold." Calidora explained. "They intend to melt it down to help fund their endless war with Sparta."

"So?" Annabelle asked. She had been born a soldier and knew sometimes wars had to be funded. Calidora grabbed Annabelle's shoulders as if trying to convey some special wisdom into her. "Don't you see" Calidora asked. "We turn our backs on wisdom and offer our face to war! This is the final transgression. The Gods' wrath will be swift and final!" Annabelle got out of Calidora's grasp and wondered if she wasn't crazy. Amy reached to Calidora's shoulder and tried to reassure her. "I'm really sorry. I wish we could help you."

Calidora gathered herself and took out a talisman from her robes. She then gave the talisman to Amy saying "Thank you for your kindness child. Here." As she placed the talisman in Amy's hands she said "I have held this since I was a little girl. Take it. I no longer have need of it."

Casting one final look before walking away in tears she finally said "You should flee now. Athens is doomed." As Calidora walked away Annabelle asked "Mom, what was that about?"

"I don't know sweet pea." I said. "She may sound like some sort of town madwoman, but you know what they say about madness and genius."

"They go hand in hand." Amy said. Looking at me she asked "You think she knows something?"

"She knows something, even if she's not sure what it is, but she's sure trouble's coming." I said. Looking at Amy and Rory I said "You two better grab some couple's time while you can. Annabelle and I are going to find the Doctor"

"While we can?" Rory asked. "Not sure I liked how that sounded." With that he and Amy turned and walked into the streets of Athens leaving Annabelle and me to search for the Doctor. "Where do we start to look mom?"

"Well, I think wherever Socrates would be the Doctor will be." We both knew that would be the local tavern. Making tracks we made it to the door by nightfall. I moved to go in telling Annabelle to stay outside. "Why can't I go in mom?"

"You're underage." I said remembering Annabelle was only 4, even if she looked like she was 18 human years. "Besides if Socrates starts brawling again I'd like someone outside who will cover our escape." Annabelle sighed and said she'd wait while I went inside to find the Doctor. I soon found him next to a drunk Socrates.

"Is this table taken?" I asked as Socrates went to hug the Doctor. I couldn't help but smile at the Doctor's discomfort as Socrates slurred his words. "I love this town, y'know….I r'lly r'lly love it! But it doesn't love me."

Socrates turned to look in my direction continuing to speak. Hey T'ddy! Y're uncle Doctor's all right! Sorry about before with th' punching….he's a real frien'….th' best…."

"Good. Great!" I said hoping Socrates didn't think of looking up my dress, especially as I could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Now if you'll excuse my uncle and me. We have to go and invent the breath mint."

The Doctor and I quickly got up and made for where Socrates' young student sat. "Your teacher is….uhhh….well he's not exactly what I was expecting." My uncle then said. The young student then said "What you see is not the true face of Socrates."

"It's not?" I asked. The student then spoke more. "My master is the wisest man in Athens. Perhaps the world! He always searched for truth—he would question the 'experts' of law, religion, and science and expose their ignorance. He spoke only in the streets to the people and the young loved him. He had so many followers." Pausing he then said sadly "I'm the only one left."

"So how did he end up like this….sorry, what was your name again?" I asked. The student answered "Plato, my lady…and sir."

"Right." The Doctor then said. "So how did…." Pausing he realized who he was talking to. Socrates most known student. "Plato?! Really? Wow." I smiled thinking Plato was kind of cute, but getting back on topic I asked "How did Socrates end up like this again?"

"It's all Aristophanes's fault. He made Master Socrates a character in one of his wretched plays." Plato explained. The Doctor and I knew which one.

"_**The Clouds?"**_ I asked remembering what those townspeople said. Plato nodded saying "That's the one. He portrayed him as a fool! His enemies began to quote the play in speeches and writings, again and again. The mockery spread like a sickness. He was met only with ridicule. It was as if Socrates the man had been supplanted by Socrates the fiction."

I could imagine all the people sneering, jeering and laughing at Socrates. Aristophanes's play had given Socrates's haters ammunition, and they were using it for all it was worth. "Media Assassination." The Doctor had said realizing what had happened as I had. "Athens really is ahead of the curve." I had added.

"My master was accustomed to the sneers of the elite. But the laughter of the Athenian youth wounded him." Plato said as Socrates grabbed another goblet of….wine I think. I wasn't interested in finding out.

"His spirit….faltered. Now he drinks like Dionysus, and nothing I say can rouse him from his despair. His wife left him last month." Plato continued.

"Oh." The Doctor said feeling bad for Socrates. Plato however continued with "But even that hasn't cheered him up." We wondered what else we could do when Annabelle ran in. "Mom, Doctor. It's storming outside."

"Storming?" the Doctor asked. "The air was warm and clear outside. No sign of rain." We then went outside and everyone was feeling the wind howling. Then lightning shot from the sky hitting people, killing them on contact. Death screams filled the air along with cries of "NO!" and "MERCIFUL ATHENA SAVE US!" as the people tried to find safety

Plato joined us outside as we looked to the sky. A face hung in the air. All black with white lines but it let us know who it was and what it wanted.

"PEOPLE OF ATHENS! YOU HAVE BETRAYED MY SACRED TRUST AND YOU SHALL PAY IN BLOOD! SO SPEAKS ZEUS!"

End of Part 1

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if people will think this will take me from my usual scheduled fics, namely TRON: Victorious and finishing 'The Popstar and the Hawke'. But I enjoyed reading Ryan T. Morris's 'Teddy Duncan: Time Lady' series. And I then picked up the graphic novels 'The Chains of Olympus' and 'Hunters of the Burning Stone' from Panini Comics. These were good stories that I felt would have been great additions to Ryan's story-especially Hunters. But Ryan said he would only be focusing on the TV episodes in his story. I asked him if I could do the graphic novel stories myself with Teddy and Annabelle, and he said that would be fine. So here's the first part of the story, with more to come._

_Both Chains of Olympus and Hunters of the Burning Stone tell a combined story, but I will be using Hunters as the overall story title. This story will also end when Hunter's ends. There could be more comic stories to tell, especially from Panini, but I am not going to think about those at this time._

_I really felt these stories were too good to not be part of the Teddy Duncan: Time Lady series. So it falls to me to include them. Any other comic stories you think might be good to appear contact Ryan, and ask him if it's all right to do the story yourself. In the meantime enjoy._

_John_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Chains of Olympus**

**Part 2**

"SUFFER MORTALS! SUFFER BEFORE ZEUS!"

That was the last words the face of Zeus said before lightning erupted from it striking the people of the city. The Doctor, Annabelle and I looked up at it. Not out of fear, but of curiosity. Casting a look at my uncle and my daughter I said "Never met a Greek God before." with a smile on my lips. The Doctor and Annabelle also smiled and we all knew we couldn't pass up this opportunity.

We started running when Plato came out shouting "Doctor! Teddy! Where are you going?"

"Up to the Acropolis of course." the Doctor answered. Plato then said "But everyone else is fleeing it."

"I noticed that too." the Doctor said. "Bit rude don't you think? Zeus finally comes knocking and Athens hides behind the curtains." I then said "Well being struck by lightning and people dying would tend to make people run away."

"Still, the least we could do is say hello." Annabelle said. Soon we three Time Lords and the young scholar Plato made our way to the Acropolis where the face of Zeus seemed to rest. When we arrived the Doctor addressed the face of Zeus.

"Greetings Zeus, Lord of the High Pantheon! I'm the Doctor. These are my nieces Teddy and Annabelle, along with our friend Plato." After the Doctor I then spoke.

"We hear this is the place to come and ask you for a favor. So with that in mind..." Annabelle finished the last sentence. "Could you please stop killing innocent people at random?"

Strangely enough 'Zeus' gave no answer. He didn't even know we were here. He didn't react to us at all. "Okay,now I'm offended."

"I know." the Doctor said. "He didn't hear us! I thought he was supposed to be omnipotent! What a swizz!" He then picked up and threw a stone at the face of Zeus. Zeus still didn't react. "Look at that! Nothing!"

Plato looked afraid as he said "Doctor, you can't throw rocks at Zeus!" I just said "He just did. But now that I think about it, why didn't he respond? Where's his so called 'wrath' now?"

"I think he's powering down mom." Annabelle said as Zeus's lightning seemed to dim. "You're right sweet pea." I said. "And I think I know why."

The Doctor nodded. "Manipulating an electromagnetic field that size, creating lightning, building a big old face and making it talk….all very costly." I then added "He's conserving energy. That's a screen saver."

The face then disappeared and Annabelle then said "Looks like the show's over."

"No sweet pea, just a 15 minute intermission." I then said. The Doctor then took the lead saying "Come on." And Annabelle, Plato and me took to the streets of Athens where everyone 'talked' about Zeus's show of force. Most everyone was scared by what they saw.

As we walked we saw an old man shouting "Here me Athenians! We are lost! Our city is damned!" A mother was running throughout the streets searching who we thought was her son "Kephus, wh-where are you Kephus?!" My heart went out to this woman.

We also saw a husband and wife leading their goats down the ruined and panicked streets as the husband said "Gather all the goats, woman. We'll cut their throats in the Acropolis at sunrise." I couldn't believe it. Was the family going back to ritual sacrifice? What was this the Stone Age?

We then saw an old man pouring his gold coins down a well saing "All my money….all my greed….it means nothing. I'm so sorry." _Okay maybe some good happened tonight. _I then thought. But what happened next took me back to the horror of the night. Especially as there were two Athenians taking a club and an ax to a library. One of them shouting "Tear this place down!"

Plato ran to the two men shouting "Wait! That's a library. What are you doing?"

"We're showing Zeus some respect boy!" the man with the club said. "The pride of man has brought his fury upon us! We dared to think we knew more than the gods and now we've been punished! What's our precious 'enlightenment' brought us? Death!"

The next line the Athenian said made me angry, sad and heartbroken all at the same time. Athens was a city of progress and here are these two men tearing that progress down out of fear of a screen saver made to look like Zeus. But as far as the Athenians knew, they thought the screen saver was Zeus.

And if the screen saver was Zeus the man with and his buddy decided "We must show obedience!" The look on the Doctor's face reflected my own thoughts. Because of a screen saver that shot lightning Athens was going backwards in evolution.

"Amy and Rory should be at the Acropolis." Annabelle then said. "We can meet with them there." The Doctor and I both nodded as we walked down the path of the Acropolis. Annabelle's face was also an expression of anger, sorrow, and curiosity. Who was doing this? What did they want?

The Doctor, Annabelle and I saw Amy and Rory run up to us as we approached the Acropolis. Amy looked like she had the bad hair day of bad hair days. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh not much. Just struck by lightning while rescuing a child." Amy answered. The Doctor, Annabelle and I looked at each other amazed. The lightning bolts killed so many people and Amy lived while being struck by one. We were curious how but thought it was best to get back to shelter.

"We'll find out how Amy survived later. Right now back to the tavern." I said. "We can see how Socrates is doing." The Doctor gave a look that said "Do we have to?" Rolling my eyes I took his arm and we all headed to the tavern where Socrates was becoming coherent. In the meantime we compared notes to see what was going on. Because none of us believed Zeus had come back and rained his wrath down.

"Okay, two possibilities." The Doctor said. "One: Highly advanced aliens visit Earth centuries ago, get mistaken for Gods. Happens a lot, trust me."

I then spoke up. "Two: Highly advanced aliens show up tonight and decide to pose as Gods. Happens a lot too."

Rory then asked "But why bother? To get a bunch of goats sacrificed? Are their aliens who really hate goats?" The Doctor thought for a moment about Rory's idea then said "Probably somewhere but I doubt that's it. No, there's something far more insidious being planned here."

It was then that Socrates spoke. "And you should accept one fact before continuing. You have no idea what it is." I gave Socrates a look, and it seemed like he was the Socrates of old. Not the one _The Clouds _made him. I have to say I liked it.

The Doctor looked annoyed however, even as Socrates said "You assume far too much Doctor. The wise man admits he knows nothing." The Doctor shot back with "Then you're the wisest man in the room Socrates. Nice to see you've sobered up, but I think I can manage without you."

I was left open mouthed at the Doctor's words. I couldn't believe what I just heard. Neither could Annabelle, or Amy. The Doctor however ignored our shock and spoke with Plato.

"Plato, I need you to accept something important." The Doctor said talking to the student and not the teacher, much to my….and Amy's, disappointment. Nevertheless the Doctor continued. "The Zeus we just saw Isn't the one you've always worshipped. I know it's a leap. Can you make it?" Plato was stuttering but answered "W-well I've always been taught to question what I see."

"And I wonder where he learned that." I said not hiding my disappointment in the Doctor. Amy decided she had had enough and grabbed the Doctor and me saying "Hold on. Hollld on. The two of you and me. Outside, NOW!" Amy was in no mood to argue, and the strength of her yank was proof of that.

Once we were outside Amy let us have it. "Okay, explain. You two are being rude just now. Properly rude, and you're never that. What's gotten into you two?"

"Nothing!" the Doctor answered. "I don't have time for lectures right now, that's all." Amy then looked at me and asked "Anything you want to add?"

"Plenty." I said looking at the Doctor, not hiding my disappointment in him. "Mostly in how he's treating Socrates." Amy picked up my tone of voice and looked at the Doctor. "The old guy's really ticking you off. Why?"

"Socrates wrote nothing in his lifetime Amy. Not a word!" the Doctor said ranting. "Everything we know about him—his ideas. His methods of reasoning—they all came from Plato." What the Doctor said next made me sick, even if I thought Plato was cute.

"And now I see why. Plato's the real genius. Not that drunken old fossil."

I shook my head sad at what my uncle had said. Amy let him have it though, and I was glad she did. "Okay, I get it. Socrates was your hero wasn't he? And now he's let you down. Turns out he's not Mr. Perfect after all and you're upset. Boo-hoo. Y'know, I knew this little girl once. Her heroes let her down too…but she grew up and got over it."

"From the mouth of babes." I then said. "Need she say more?" Looking at Amy I then asked "You still holding 'letting you down' against me?"

"You've worked off my disappointment in you." Amy then said. "More or less." I was about to ask what Amy meant by that when we walked back in the room and the Doctor spoke to Socrates again. "Right! Socrates, let's put that big brain of yours to work! I've got a million questions buzzing in my head—what's the first one we should ask?"

"That much is simple." Socrates said. "Why is this happening now?"

"Yes!" the Doctor said. "What went on today? Did anyone see anything unusual?" Rory answered "Well there was this woman Calidora."

"Yeah." Annabelle said. "She was trying to stop some soldiers from melting down a statue of Athena." Amy then reached into her pouch to pull out what Calidora gave her. "Wait! She gave me something. A talisman of Athena—the city's protectress."

I took the talisman and felt it in my hand. "It's warm." I said. The Doctor then took the talisman and scanned it with his sonic screwdriver. "Not your usual molecular density for gold, that's for sure. And I'm getting a stored energy potential." I then added "Maybe big enough to absorb a lightning bolt and save a plucky redhead."

We then made plans. "Plato, take Amy, Rory and Annabelle to Calidora's house—ask her where this talisman came from. There's more of this metal elsewhere in Athens. Socrates, Teddy and I will track it down. Good luck!" We all followed the Doctor's lead and went our own ways. The Doctor then started scanning as we ran.

"How can I put this…." The Doctor said. "You see this device is searching…"

"…for tiny particles too small for the eye to see." Socrates said completing the Doctor's phrase. "I understand Doctor. Democritus has hypothesized that all objects are composed of such particles."

The Doctor and I couldn't help but smile. "Oh, I love Athens." I said. "Genius on every corner." Just then the sky started lighting up again. We all knew what was happening, but Socrates said the words.

"It seems Zeus is awakening again."

"Powering up already?" the Doctor asked. "Where's all the juice coming from?" We then decided to hurry, especially as we heard screaming from the citizens about a cyclops of wood coming to life, harpies coming from the ground, a cerberus erupting from water and a stone griffin flying to cause destruction. All of them shouting the same thing.

"For the glory of Zeus!"

Nevertheless we continued on. We soon came to a blacksmith's shop, and it looked like the forge was still lit. "The signal's coming from in there." The Doctor then said. Entering we found the blacksmith and his apprentice bowing before the forge we assumed had the melted remains of Athena.

"Sacred Athena." The apprentice named Doros said. "Mighty Zeus. W-we beg you, have mercy!"

The blacksmith Hektor added "And Haephestus, I deeply regret that backside remark!" The Doctor then said "I take it you're the boys who melted the statue?"

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" Doros said. Socrates went to the boy's side and asked "Where is the metal? Quickly, lad?" Doros pointed to the metal in the melted forge and said "Over there!"

The Doctor, Socrates and I looked in as Socrates said "Let's have a look at it." The Doctor and I however saw something stir and the Doctor held Socrates back. "Socrates, NO! GET BACK!"

A hissing from the forge was heard and soon we all walked back as a hydra emerged from the forge. A big nasty hydra forged from fire. We all found ourselves herded towards the wall as the heads moved towards us. All of the heads now speaking.

"DIE NOW MORTALS! FOR THE GLORY OF ZEUS!"

End of Part 2

_Author's Note: As of this writing I have read the latest section of Ryan's story and it turns out Annabelle is also flesh as is Amy. As far as I know there is no change to how the story I'm doing will go. But we'll see what happens. Also TRON: Victorious part 4 has a new chapter up._

_Read, review and enjoy._

_John_


	3. The Chains of Olympus Chapter 3

**The Chains of Olympus**

**Part 3**

In the forge of Hektor the Doctor, Socrates and I were facing a Hydra coming out of the Forge, burning and ready to attack us. "So you're the Hydra! What a beauty!" the Doctor had said.

"I know." I then added. "Love a good monster, and the Hydra is a classic!" The Doctor then called to Socrates and asked him to throw him a poker with some of the psychic metal on the tip. Socrates asked "What good will it do you Doctor?" as my uncle caught it.

"I think a certain grumpy old god doesn't want me to have it." The Doctor answered. The Hydra then hissed saying "YOU DARE INSSSSULT THE GREAT ZEUSSSS?" I smiled saying "Oh, did that hit a nerve? Good!"

My uncle and I then led the Hydra out of Hektor's forge keeping the poker out of reach. As we ran the Doctor shouted "ZEUS KNITS ODIN'S UNDERWEAR!" To say the Hydra was mad at the insult was an understatement. But once we were out I put the next part of the Doctor's plan into motion as I pulled out Calidora's talisman.

"See this talisman? It absorbed one of your boss's thunderbolts." I said holding up the talisman. The Doctor held up the poker and said "Let's see what happens when I hit it with this!" The Doctor then hit the talisman with the poker and shockwaves erupted from the talisman causing the flaming hydra to break apart screaming while it did so. All across Athens all the other monsters broke apart as well. Some of them breaking as they said "FOR THE GLORY OF ZEUS!"

The Doctor and I looked at the remains of the Hydra as Socrates emerged from the forge. "That was….very impressive Doctor, Lady Teddy."

"Oh, it was just a big lump of psychokinetic energy pushing the coals into the shape of a hydra." I said. The Doctor added "The power inside the talisman disrupted it."

"But how was the power released?" Socrates asked. The Doctor answered "The metal on this poker is the same as the talisman, but excited by heat. Bashing them together made it go zap."

"I wonder….psychic metal?" I asked. The Doctor had an idea come to mind as we saw Hektor and his apprentice Doros trying to duck out the hole the hydra escaped from when I decided to stop them. "Not so fast boys!" I shouted.

"Got a job for you!" the Doctor added. We then outlined to Hektor and Doros what we needed then went to Calidora's to meet Annabelle, Amy, Rory and Plato with Socrates in tow. As we ran Socrates noticed the remain of other monsters all around town.

"They're just the support band." I said. "The main attraction's coming soon."

"And that means we have to move fast." The Doctor said as we had arrived at Calidora's, only to find she was dead. Annabelle, Amy, Rory and Plato all bowed their heads sadly. "What happened?" I asked.

"She committed suicide mom." Annabelle had said as she held the cup. "Drank the hemlock." Tears were falling from Annabelle's face and I hugged my daughter to comfort her. Annabelle didn't see the point in Calidora's death.

"It's a tradition for people who choose to take their own lives." Plato had said. "She believed that she failed Athens in some way." I listened to Plato's words and just shook my head. It sounded like he was justifying Calidora's suicide.

"She had left a letter explaining her actions." Amy said handing the letter to me. I then read Calidora's letter to the Doctor and Socrates:

_I have failed to save the statue. I have failed my goddess. I have failed my city._

_My destiny was written on a day long past in the hills outside Athens. Alone I beheld a fireball fall from the heavens._

_A golden egg lay before me. My heart soared! A gift from the gods and I was chosen to receive it!_

_The egg commanded me to bury it in the most blessed of places. This I did. But then I made a foolish mistake. _

_Some gold had dripped from the egg's shell. I collected it and kept it for myself. My father was a blacksmith tasked with fashioning a statue of Athena. Unnoticed I poured some of the sacred gold into it. The rest I used to make the talisman._

_Every day I prayed to the blessed Athena to keep my city safe. I knew that while her statue stood in the Acropolis she would protect us. I never dreamed it would one day be destroyed. Now the gods vent their fury upon us, and I have but one tiny hope left…_

_Perhaps my death will appease them._

"She saved my life Teddy." Amy then said. I then went to hug Amy. We both looked at Calidora as we hugged and said "Thank you."

"So what's the plan?" Annabelle asked. Plato spoke first. "Calidora must have buried the egg at the Acropolis, near one of Athena's temples." Rory asked "Yeah, but what is it?"

"Not sure." The Doctor said. "Well, I've got half a theory. Socrates, Teddy, and I will find it."

"Annabelle, you stay with Rory and Amy." I said. I gave her a look before she said "Again?". Quickly I said "Trust me sweet pea." Annabelle nodded as Amy then said "Hey, we're coming too!"

"Sorry Ponds." The Doctor said. "Got something else in mind for you. But you're going to love it!" Once we knew our roles in the Doctor's plan we went to put it into action.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Doctor, Socrates and I walked through the city streets we found them to be dark and deserted. "I thought this place would be crawling with worshippers by now." The Doctor had said. Socrates had the explanation for why the town was deserted.

"They're waiting for Sunrise." Socrates answered. "All of Athens will be at home praying tonight."

"Just us then." I said as we continued walking. The Doctor then talked with Socrates as if seeing his hero again for the first time.

"You know" the Doctor then said. "I've always wanted to meet you. Socrates: the man who asks all the awkward questions."

"You make the powerful look stupid and you show people how to think for themselves." I then said. "You're brilliant." Socrates didn't see things the way we did though. His head was still in _The Clouds _so to speak.

"I'm a comedy." Socrates said sadly.

"NO! STOP! HALT! DON'T YOU DARE!" the Doctor then shouted. "Let the idiots laugh! You'll still be remembered when their names are all dust. I guarantee it!" Socrates seemed to cheer up a little as he heard the Doctor's words.

Then he asked the awkward questions to the Doctor and me. "What drives you two Doctor and Teddy? In you Doctor I see a restless mind. You thrive on conflict. That much is obvious." Looking at me he then asked "In you Teddy I see an aspiring mind. Looking to grow beyond the limits placed on it by others. I also see a longing for family and connections. Yet you also want to see all there is to offer in the world. Do you also thrive on conflict Teddy? Are your lives one challenge after another?"

I was floored by Socrates' question. So was my uncle. The Doctor however, as we scanned the ground with our sonic screwdrivers, answered "We're travellers, Teddy and I. No home. Always moving on." I then said "There's so much out there—we'll never see it all, but that won't stop us trying."

"And do you only look outwards?" Socrates asked. "What of your inner worlds? What do you see within yourselves?" The Doctor then answered. "Teddy and I are both busy, Socrates. Not much time for soul searching." But Socrates didn't let up.

"Doctor, Teddy, if I've learned anything it's this: the unexamined life is not worth living." I then said "Get Plato to write that one down." Socrates never wrote anything for he felt to write it down would have closed debates on what was said. That words would be set in stone figuratively if not literally.

It was then the Doctor came to a realization. "Wait, I'm being spectacularly dense! There's a dimensional fold active here!" I caught on to what the Doctor was thinking and pointed my sonic in the air as the Doctor pointed his. "Right, the egg isn't buried in the ground." I said.

"It's buried in the air!" we both said as our sonics revealed Calidora's golden egg. Calidora's HUGE golden egg, as Socrates pointed out.

"It's had a long time to grow." The Doctor said. "I'm getting Psychic resonance readings. It's been soaking up the dreams and prayers of the faithful for years."

"It could be a telepathic incubator." I said. "A belief engine." The Doctor nodded as he then asked "Question is, how do we get inside it?"

Socrates had the answer to the question. "Sometimes the simplest answer is the correct one, my friends. If this creation draws its strength from belief…then we should believe." Socrates grabbed the Doctor's jacket as he touched the egg. The Doctor and Socrates were pulled into the egg just as I grabbed the Doctor's other sleeve, which allowed me to get sucked in too. Both the Doctor and I said "WHOOOOAAAAAHHHHH!" as we were being pulled in.

We found ourselves in one piece again as we stood in an archway. The Doctor asked "All in one piece?" I nodded yes as the Doctor then said "Good! Where have we landed?"

"Our destination is clear Doctor." Socrates said as we came before a giant temple surrounded by fire circles. "Olympus!"

"Well sort of." I said. "This is a tricky one."

"I understand." Socrates said as we ran up the temple steps. "This is a realm composed of pure ideas. A higher plane of existence that transcends our physical world. Oh, Plato's going to be gutted he missed this!" The three of us were inside the temple as Zeus addresses his fellow gods. All of them having that same black/white photo negative appearance. All of them kneeling and chained, but three knelt closer than the others. Zeus addressed these three especially.

"HERMES…APHRODITE…HEPHAESTUS…WITH EVERY PASSING DAY, YOU HAVE ALLOWED THE VOICES OF YOUR WORSHIPPERS TO FADE. YOU LIE BACK AND DREAM AS THE MORTALS' TAUNTS GO UNPUNISHED. AND SO NOW YOU KNEEL AND FACE THE JUDGEMENT OF ZEUS. HOW WEAK YOU ARE. HOW UNWORTHY."

"Boy, he's not going to make father of the year with that speech." I whispered. The Doctor told me to shush as Zeus continued his berating of his 'gods'.

"ALL OF YOU HAVE FAILED ME…." Zeus then turned his head to one 'god' in particular. "ALL SAVE ONE."

"RELEASE ME FATHER. I HUNGER FOR THE SCREAMS OF MAN!" this 'god' had said. I had a bad feeling about this one. A feeling that I knew who this 'god' was. A voice among the other 'gods' sought to be a voice of reason. "FATHER NO! I BEG YOU! DO NOT FREE THE BEAST!"

Zeus ignored this wisdom. His mind was made up. "THEY HAVE BROUGHT THIS UPON THEMSELVES ATHENA!" Zeus said as the 'beast's chains were broken and Zeus sent him to Earth laughing as he went through the portal. "YOUR BROTHER'S HOUR HAS COME!"

And I knew then that Zeus had sent Ares, the god of war, to Earth. Annabelle, Amy, Rory and Plato-if not the whole city of Athens was in deep trouble. The Doctor then decided he couldn't just sit back and do nothing. "Stay back you two. I'll test the waters."

"How?" Socrates asked. I answered "Head first." As I stayed back with Socrates.

Zeus immediately took notice of the Doctor's entrance. "EH?"

"Good evening mighty Zeus. I'm the Doctor. Sorry to barge in like this, but could I have a quick word?" The Doctor continued talking not letting Zeus speak. "Y'know, you might find this hard to believe but I got mistaken for you once! Funny story, sad ending…."

Zeus however was in no mood for humor. Bringing his hand forth charged with power Zeus spoke "SILENCE! IS THERE NO END TO MORTAL INSOLENCE?!" Soon negative chains wrapped around the Doctor securing him to a pillar, upside down, and so tight he even screamed for a second. I was probably right to stay behind the pillar with Socrates as If I was chained to a pillar upside down, I would have had more of me revealed than I cared to….and no, not just my legs.

"WHEN I AM DONE HERE FOOL, I SHALL ATTEND TO YOU." He said to the Doctor. "MY EAGLES WILL DEVOUR YOUR LIVER FOR AN ETERNITY." Zeus then turned to a mirror that was showing him what was happening in Athens.

Which was Ares getting ready to arrive.

"BUT FIRST THIS CITY WILL LEARN FEAR!" Zeus said as the metal of Athens flew into the sky. Shields, swords, chestplates, all metal was heading to where Ares was arriving. "THE MORTAL'S STEEL SHALL BEND TO MY WILL. IT SHALL JOIN TOGETHER, PIECE BY PIECE…AND OFFER MY SON A BODY."

The metal unified and formed a humanoid form. That of a gladiator with a giant sword. Ares had arrived.

"HEAR ME WORLD OF MAN! I AM THE SWORD AND THE AXE AND THE FLAME! I AM THE BLOOD AND THE BATTLEFIELD! **I AM ARES!**"

Ares started striking buildings with his sword. Socrates and I saw in Zeus' mirror a soldier named Alexios rally the Athenian troops together. He told one soldier "All mortals die Dimitrios…BUT WE DIE FOR ATHENS!" as he led his forces against Ares. Ares however swatted them like flies with his sword.

"YES! COME FORWARD, LITTLE ONES!" Ares said taunting the soldiers. Alexios shouted "Fight on! Fight on to the last!" only to be killed by Ares' blade. Immediately the soldiers' unity started to crumble as they had lost their leader.

Ares then shouted in the air as if boasting his victory. "ATHENS! YOU ARE WEAK! LET THERE BE A TESTING! **LET THERE BE WAR!**"

I gave a slight smirk to Ares' boast. __You want a testing Ares? Be careful what you wish for. Because you're going to get it.__

**END OF PART 3**

_Author's Note: Hope you all are enjoying this chapter. One more to go in 'Chains' then we start the next part of 'Hunters'. Also be sure to check out Ryan T. Morris's story 'Teddy Duncan: Time Lady' If you are confused as to why Teddy looks like Debby Ryan and not Brigit Mendler the answer is there._


	4. The Chains of Olympus Chapter 4

**The Chains of Olympus**

**Part 4**

I stood behind a pillar with Socrates as the Doctor tried to speak to the gods. "Look, could someone listen to me? Hello? You're not who you think you are! You're not gods. You're psychic constructs!"

"He's right!" I said coming out from behind the pillar. My voice grabbed the attention of Zeus, who immediately gave me a death glare as he was interrupted from watching Ares' destruction spree. "WHAT INSOLENCE DO YOU SPEAK WOMAN?!" Zeus asked as if challenging me. A challenge I knew I could win.

"Insolance?" I asked Zeus. "Not insolance. Just the truth. You are in fact psychic constructs! You've been growing inside this belief engine for decades shaped out of human prayer. But the woman who created you is dead now! That's why you're out of control!"

"SILENCE WOMAN!" Zeus said as I was thrown to a pillar next to my uncle and found myself chained as well. "I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE IN CONTROL THAN I AM NOW! AND SOON THE MORTALS SHALL KNOW THE ABSOLUTE CONTROL OF ZEUS...AS THE DIE BY MY SON'S SWORD!" Zeus the turned to watch Ares's destruction of Athens as the Doctor and I could only watch chained to pillars.

"At least I wasn't chained upside down." I said. But my left leg did show through the slit of my dress giving a visual that would have had frat boys drooling. But I knew right away Zeus was not interested in being 'challenged'.

"Will you please pay attention?" the Doctor asked. "This is very painful and a little undignified and there's too much blood in my head!" Under his breath the Doctor muttered "So glad I didn't wear a toga today."

"I am listening my friends." Socrates said whispering behind the pillars so not to draw Zeu's attention. "You say this is not the true Zeus, but merely the idea of Zeus?"

"Yes, that's it!" the Doctor said. "Neatly summarized!"

"Doctor, Teddy, if a stranger came to your houses and told you you were not real, would you believe him?" Socrates asked. I answered "Well I suppose we might need a little convincing."

"Ah!" the Doctor said. "But you're Socrates. The world's greatest philosopher! If anyone can do this you can!" I then added "Olympus is held together by belief-If you can make Zeus doubt himself..."

Socrates got the gist of what the plan was. "You want me to ask the 'awkward questions'?" he asked. The Doctor answered "Exactly." I then followed with "Oh, and try not to get killed."

On Zeus's mirror we saw Ares destroying Athens boasting about the damage he was causing. "WHAT A PALTRY CITY IS ATHENS! YOUR BUILDINGS FALL LIKE WHEAT AND YOUR SOLDIERS ARE WEEPING CHILDREN!"

The soldiers looked ready to flee the battle but in the corner of the screen I saw Plato run up. I knew he was telling the soldiers to assemble in the main square at the Agora. Our plan was coming together.

In the meantime Socrates walked up to Zeus saying in his best voice "Hail to the great Zeus!" Zeus didn't take the flattery well. "ANOTHER MORTAL? MUST I CLENSE MY ENTIRE REALM OF THESE INSECTS? MUST I STRIKE YOU DOWN LIKE THE FLEA THAT YOU ARE?"

"Geez, doesn't this guy like anything?" I asked as Zeus was calling up lightning to strike Socrates down. Fortunately, Athena was providing the voice of wisdom. "WHY NOT HEAR HIS WORDS FIRST, FATHER? WHAT HARM COULD IT BRING?" I thought I heard an undercurrent in Athena's words, as if she knew something was going on, but wasn't going to stop it. Zeus however wasn't having any of it as he moved towards Socrates. "BE SILENT ATHENA!" he said as he called up more lightning to fry Socrates with.

Socrates however thought fast as he bowed showing humility. "Forgive me, great one. I-I merely wish to share in your wisdom! Please answer me this-can a god ever fall in battle to a mortal?" Zeus quickly answered "NEVER!"

"Then truly I can be of no threat to you." Socrates said. Zeus looked down saying "YOU OLD MAN? OF COURSE NOT!" Socrates then asked "So what need is there to strike down one who is no threat and therefore no enemy?"

Zeus considered Socrates' words and accepted the logic to them, grudgingly. "HMMPH. NONE, I SUPPOSE."

"The mercy of Zeus knows no boundaries." Socrates said as he breathed a sigh of relief. We then turned to the mirror viewing the destruction of Athens at Ares' hands. The next part of the plan was about to happen.

"IS THERE NOT ONE TRUE WARRIOR IN THIS CESSPOOL?" Ares said as he destroyed another building. A voice called from the ground shouting "Hey big boy!" The voice belonged to Amy who rode on a white horse who rode with Annabelle on another white horse.

"Newsflash!" Amy said. "Houses don't hit back." Annabelle then asked "You looking for a real fight or are you all talk?"

"YOU HAVE SPIRIT WENCHES!" Ares said. And while I appreciated Ares's compliment to my daughter, I didn't like her being called a 'wench'. Amy then spoke up saying "No, what I have is ten quid, on you going down in round one gruesome."

"Twenty bucks from me." Annabelle said. "If I carried money. Oh well, I probably could always ask P.J." Amy gave Annabelle a look as she was telling her to stick to the plan.

"Follow us if you want to get a kicking!" Amy then said. "GIDDYAP!" as she mothioned for her horse to move. Annabelle said "HYAHH!" as she got her horse to move. Ares took off in pursuit as Socrates continued to work his word magic on Zeus.

"Mighty Zeus, your power is absolute is it not?" Socrates asked. "LOOK AROUND YOU MORTAL, YOU CAN SEE THAT IT'S SO." Was Zeus's answer.

"And is knowledge the foundation of all power?" Socrates asked. Zeus answered "YES."

Socrates kept on questioning. "Then your knowledge must also be absolute?"

"NOW AND EVERMORE!" Zeus said. Socrates kept questioning laying down the foundation for his argument. "So your knowledge extends to times yet to be?" Zeus responded with "MY KNOWLEDGE IS ENERNAL!"

I knew Socrates was going in for the kill now when he asked "Then you foresaw today's events?" Zeus answered "YES!" Socrates was now letting the shoe drop. "And allowed them to happen?"

Zeus then felt taken aback by Socrates question. "WHAT?" he asked. Socrates continued making his point. "You foresaw man's disrespect to the gods, and while you had the power to prevent it, you chose not to." Zeus was trying to gain his bearings as he said "THIS…DAY WAS DESTINED."

"So even the mighty Zeus must obey destiny? How then is his power absolute?" Socrates asked. The Doctor and I both knew Zeus was starting to doubt himself. It was up to Annabelle, Amy and Rory to keep drilling in that point as we saw Ares chasing Amy and Annabelle through the streets of Athens. On Zeus's viewing mirror.

"You're not the god of keep fit classes are you?" Amy taunted. Annabelle added "Try to keep up porky!" Ares kept charging as he said "YOU WILL KNOW MY WRATH GIRLS!"

Soon they made it to their destination. "Welcome to the Agora! Big open space, great view." Amy had said. Annabelle added "Lovely place for a showdown." Ares came to a stop in the center as a voice spoke from the side "Hi, Honey! Is this bloke bothering you?" Ares looked around and asked "WHO DARES?!"

Off to the side stood Rory dressed in Greek armor. All red with white trim, with a helmet to match. He pointed at Ares and said "I am Roranicus the first of the Upper Leadworth Empire! In the name of Athens, Greece and the human race I challenge you to a duel!"

Ares caught sight of Rory and laughed. "HAH-HAH-HAH! ALL ALONE LITTLE DOG? YOU ARE A WITLESS FOOL BEYOND MEASURE! Rory put on his helmet and said "Yeah, well…so's your mum. Let's see what you've got…"

Rory then drew out a golden sword saying "Because I've got this!" Hektor had finished what we wanted at his foundry. A sword of the same psychic metal as the Athena statue, the talisman and the egg. Rory was ready, and so was Ares.

"AS YOU WISH MORTAL!" Ares had said as he charged. "BE YOU BRAVE OR MERELY MAD…COME TASTE THE SWORD OF ARES" Rory then charged as a giant statue god came rushing in for a fight. I could make out Amy saying "Oh Doctor, Teddy, please know what you're doing…."

Off to the side the Doctor muttered "Oh crikey I hope I know what I'm doing." In the meantime Socrates' words were upsetting Zeus. "DO YOU SEEK TO ANGER ME OLD MAN?"

"Forgive me, great Zeus." Socrates said. "I merely try to understand. Is not your power an extension of your will?" Zeus answered "Yes."

Socrates then addressed the image of Rory in Zeus' mirror. "But I see a mortal who challenges your will. How can he do this if your will and power are absolute?" Zeus was struggling with the explanation. "YOU….YOU SPEAK IN CIRCLES."

"But a circle has neither beginning nor end….and I see and end approaching." Socrates made reference to the battle between Rory and Ares. Ares raised his sword ready to strike Rory saying. "DIE WELL FOR THE GLORY OF-"

Ares never finished his sentence, for when Rory's sword struck Ares' sword it was Ares's sword that had broken. Ares looked shocked as he saw his broken blade. "WH-WHAT? NO…THAT…THAT IS NOT…"

Rory didn't let up. His next strike slashed Ares' wrist. "NO!" he shouted. Using his remaining hand Ares tried to squish Rory which he dodged. Rory then hacked off Ares' right leg falling him. "NO! THIS IS MADNESS! HOW…HOW CAN THIS BE?"

"There's a special metal that's been mixed into this sword. It can absorb your power. Surrender now and I'll spare you." Rory had said. The town of Athens had other ideas. "Look at him! He's hollow!" one townsperson said. Another asked "How can Ares be defeated by a man?"

A soldier then rallied everyone together saying "It was a trick! ATTACK!" Soon the whole town was whittling down Ares shouting "Destroy this thing!" and "Smash it to pieces!". Ares pleaded the town to stop saying "ST-STOP! ST—" And he said no more. Soon the town was shouting "HAIL RORANICUS! HAIL RORANICUS!"

Hector came forth saying "Thatsword was forged at Hektor's foundry! Find us on Perseus street!" Annabelle and Amy congratulated Rory as well as Amy said "You are so keeping the armor."

To say Zeus was mad was an understatement. "NO! DO NOT CHEER MY SON'S DEMISE SO SWIFTLY MORTALS—NOT WHILE ZEUS CAN STILL SUMMON HIS THUNDERBOLTS…AND BURN YOUR CITY TO ASH!" The Doctor and I saw Zeus charge his hands with lightning which was affecting the egg outside. It was time for Socrates to deliver the final push.

"But was Ares not your true son? A true god?" Zeus answered "HE WAS! HE WAS!" Socrates continued with "And did you not say a good could never fall in battle to a mortal?"

Zeus knew there was no escaping the reality of his situation. "I…I DID…" Socrates then pushed on saying "Then Ares was not a true god." All Zeus could say was "I…" as Socrates asked "And if the son was not a god…then how can the father be so?"

Zeus knew the answer to Socrates' question as he shed a final white tear before shattering into pieces like Ares had. The Doctor and I were freed from our bonds as Olympus and all the gods started to crumble and shatter.

"The Pantheon." Socrates had said. "Gone with Zeus." The Doctor answered.

"And Olympus will be next! Get back to the portal! HURRY!" I answered. We were about to join Socrates when one goddess spoke her last words. "FOLLOW YOUR FRIEND DOCTOR AND TEDDY DUNCAN!" the goddess Athena had said.

We knelt to her side as she still sat bound by Zeus' chains as Olympus crumbled. "I'm sorry we can't help you." The Doctor said. Athena seemed relieved though. "ALL THINGS PASS. WE ARE EACH OF US BUILT ON SAND—GODS AND MEN ALIKE."

"You knew the truth all along?" I asked. Athena nodded. 'I WAS THE GODDESS OF WISDOM—OR AT LEAST AN OLD WOMAN'S DREAM OF HER. I SAW MORE DEEPLY THAN MY BRETHEREN." Looking at us both Athena said her final words . "MY TIME IS DONE, BUT I LEAVE YOU WITH THIS…THERS IS A QUESTION YOU MUST ANSWER DOCTOR AND TEDDY, AS WELL AS ANNABELLE. IF YOU TURN AWAY FROM IT THEN ALL WILL BE LOST…"

Athena then dissolved into dust as she asked the question. "WHAT IS BURIED IN MAN?"

And then she knew no more. The Doctor and I then left Olympus as Olympus continued to crumble. And then it was no more.

The next morning we all said our goodbyes. A soldier named Dimitrios said goodbye to Rory saing "It's plain that Upper Leadworth breeds great warriors. Thank you for saving my city Roranicus." Rory accepted Dimitrios's hand and accepted his thanks as well. "Oh, uh, anytime Dimitrios."

Annabelle pouted off to the side saying "I'd have made a great Centurion." I smiled saying "Next time sweet pea." We then turned to the Doctor, Amy, Plato and Socrates as the Doctor held the golden egg, now no bigger than a jellybean. "So that's what caused all this?" Amy asked.

"Well, it was bigger before we let all the air out of it." The Doctor said as he held the golden bean. "This thing literally builds gods. If the level of belief in them starts to drop, Bam! They're activated."

"Divine destruction follows, and a terrified population packs its bags and moves back to the caves." I said. Plato added "My people would have been kept in ignorance forever." I had a feeling what Plato had said was what the mysterious egg senders had wanted.

"It's a brilliant piece of design." The Doctor said. "Unspeakably nasty, but brilliant." Annabelle asked "But who built it?"

"No idea." The Doctor answered. "But I'd love to find out."

I then went to Plato and found him to blush. Couldn't believe the most famous pupil of Socrates could be bashful around a girl. "Lady Teddy…." Plato started to say. "I wanted…..I wanted to say…."

"Yeah?" I asked. Plato seemed to be struggling with his words until he blurted out. "Yours is a beauty that rivals even Aphrodite. I am marveled by your beauty. I see you as…."

"A woman." I said. "A smart, beautiful woman. And I am flattered as well." Giving Plato a kiss on the cheek I could swear his legs turned to mush as he could barely stand. "You're such a heartbreaker mom." Annabelle had said. I could only roll my eyes at what my daughter said.

We then made our way into the TARDIS as the Doctor said goodbye to Socrates. "You just saved the future of mankind Socrates. Feeling better now?" the Doctor asked as he shook his hand. Socrates then said "I am, Doctor. I have been reminded of my purpose in this life—to seek the truth. I hope you'll do the same…within yourself. You and your nieces."

The Doctor said "We'll try to fit it into our calendars." With that Socrates said his parting words. "Doctor, you are a brave man. You are a clever man. But you are not a wise man."

The Doctor said "Well….two out of three ain't bad." He then entered the TARDIS and shut the door as we dematerialized in front of a stunned Dimitrios, Plato and Socrates. We were off to our next destination.

**END OF PART 4**

**END OF ACT 1**

_Author's Note: Well this is it. The end of the first story in a five act series. The next three should not be as big as this one, but when we get to Hunters that will be the big story to tell._

_At any rate some groundwork has been laid down for Hunters. A puzzle for the Doctor, Teddy and Annabelle to solve, a supposed big bad hiding in the shadows somewhere using psychic metal, and a probable intent for that big bad. As the next acts take shape more and more bits leading to Hunters will appear._

_The first three acts will take place around the latter part of Series 6 just before their battle with the Silence. The Fourth act will be in the early part of Series 7 just before Amy and Rory leave. The final will happen after the Christmas special where the Doctor meets Victorian Clara. I may start with the first three stories and wait until Ryan catches up season wise for the fourth one. And the fifth would follow after the meeting with Victorian Clara._

_At any rate the first story is finished. 1 out of 5. The second will be next, and I think some writing opportunities presented themselves for the second story. What they are, wait and see._

_John_


	5. Sticks and Stones Part 1

**Sticks and Stones**

**Part 1**

_Preliminary note: I'm going to be making some changes in this story. In the Graphic Novel this two part story took place in South London. Am changing the city to Chicago, Illinois to accommodate the characters in Shake it Up, especially since one of the characters on that show has something in common with one of the characters in the original story. So the characters and setting may be different, but the story will remain the same._

_And now on with said story._

After Athens we settled down in Chicago for a while. The Doctor and Annabelle went off to locate some sort of graffiti artist while I was walking with Rory in, of all places, a supermarket.

Amy was not with us. She was back in the TARDIS...trying to cook. Emphasis on 'trying'.

Rory was on the phone with Amy as we looked through the store for ingredients on Amy's list. "So you said dried kidney beans, not canned? Are you sure? I could make out Amy's voice as she asked "Yeah, why not?" as she was stirring in a mixing bowl. I could also make out some bubbling in the background as well.

I was wondering if Amy was in the TARDIS kitchen, or working in a mad science lab. I then started to think the kitchen had become her mad science lab.

"Well," Rory had said "If you don't soak them properly you can get food poisoning. They can be a bit, y'know, dangerous."

Immediately Amy started to back pedal after hearing Rory's comment. "Yes, of course. I knew that. I was just testing you. Well done for passing my test! Canned kidney beans it is! Yes! Canned!" I asked Rory to put me on speaker so I could talk to her. "You really don't have to do this Amy." I said.

"Oh yes I do Teddy." Amy said. "The oven glove has been thrown, and I am not backing down." Rory then asked "What did the Doctor say exactly?" as I could swear I heard something boiling.

I remember a show mom watched. 'Gordon Ramsey's kitchen nightmares.' Mom always said that she was not like those chefs on the show. P.J., Gabe, Charlie, Dad and I knew better though. Amy and my mom had a…..similar style to cooking. But I wasn't going to tell Amy that. She was mad enough at my uncle for a comment he made, which Amy was getting ready to quote.

"I pointed out that the TARDIS food machine was getting a wee bit dull and said I fancied cooking something myself. So the Doctor gives me this smug smile and says, 'Why not? I survived dinner with the Borgias!" Rory then sighed in understanding. "Yeah, okay. That's kind of rude."

I added "Kind of? Have you met the Borgias' cook?" Amy heard me and said "I heard that Teddy. Because of that I'm making double helpings. One for the Doctor, and one for you." I shook my head asking myself "What did I do?"

Amy however continued. "So it's gonna be guacamole soup followed by my world famous chili surprise. And for our Time Lord friend's dessert, and his niece's too, a great big slice of humble pie." Sighing I added "The humble pie would be more bearable. And probably more edible."

Rory kept talking to Amy. "We've almost got everything on the list. We won't be long. The place is nearly empty." Looking at the clock on the TV Rory then asked "Did you know it's three in the morning out here?" The TV was tuned to BBC America where a lady news anchor was welcoming the viewer to their own news coverage.

"The main story of the day remains Monos." the anchor lady said. I thought of mom as I saw the news screen. She always liked being on camera. I remembered the last time mom and I were here in Chicago as we were mistaken for a dance group called 'The Duncan Sisters' and we tried to pass ourselves...and Charlie, as those dancers. Mom got her moment, and then we left quickly. The real dancing Duncan sisters had arrived.

But at least mom got something to put on her acting resume. I pushed the happy memory away looking to hear the news anchor going on about this 'Monos'.

"The main story of the day remains Monos." The anchor had said. "London's newest graffiti artist struck again yesterday. The city awoke to find Saint Paul's cathedral had been 'tagged' in spectacular fashion by Monos." An image of St. Paul's appeared on the screen with the word 'Monos' in red letters.

"This, of course, is only the latest in his conquest of famous London landmarks." An image of Big Ben then appeared with Monos's name spray painted on all sides. "Why is Big Ben always targeted?" I asked. "First, there's the crashes into it. Now they spray paint it?"

Rory shrugged his shoulders at my question as the anchor showed two more London landmarks targeted by Monos. One of them being the Tower of London. "Officials are still declining to comment on how Monos has accessed some of the nation's most carefully guarded buildings. But he has so far avoided being seen, much less apprehended."

The mayor of London, Boris Johnson, then spoke on screen. "'Artist' is far too generous a word to describe this individual. He's a vandal and an attention seeker! I can promise you, he's going to jolly well regret his actions when he's caught!" The anchor then said "But many Londoners disagree with the mayor's stance." As the camera turned to two teens. One of them wearing a 'Monos' t-shirt.

"Monos, 'e's just havin' a laugh. Y'know? 'E's wicked, man! People should chill!" The girl in the Monos shirt then said "We love you Monos!"

"Wonder if Monos is getting any royalties for that shirt." I asked as the screen then turned to Chicago. When that happened I knew trouble was coming.

"And now it seems that Monos has gone across the pond to the city of Chicago as his work has surfaced on an American landmark." The anchor then revealed a shot of the Sears Tower in Chicago with Monos's name sprayed on the sides. Rory asked the cashier "Wow. How long has that been going on?"

"Three weeks now." The cashier said. "It's all anyone's been talking about. 'Monos, Monos, Monos.' It's doing my head in! I have to listen to that rubbish all night. Still, I s'pose there's worse jobs."

I soon found myself wondering how my uncle and my daughter were doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabelle's POV

My mom said I should spend some more time with my grand uncle the Doctor, saying I haven't gotten real close to him. Can't imagine why though. Oh wait, yeah I can.

I guess looking back I felt more closer to my mom than I did to him. I was created from her DNA on Messaline. My cousin Ginny was created from the Doctor's. Chances are she would have felt the same closeness to him that I do to mom and that she would have seen mom as family, but the bond to the Doctor would have always been stronger. I think mom knew that too, so that was why she decided I should go with the Doctor to see where this Monos was.

Kind of a bonding outing. In the meantime she went to help Rory with grocery shopping while Amy was….making something I doubted would be edible.

We tracked Monos's signature from London to Chicago. The Doctor thought Monos would be targeting City Hall as a means of….expression for the London mayor's comments. Even if Monos wasn't in London. Climbing the ladder we saw several young people standing on the rooftop. An older blonde woman in a police uniform looked to be overseeing everything. She wasn't a sergeant or any member of the police badge. She was a regular officer seemingly tagged to watch over some rookie cops on a first stakeout.

I had a feeling the older cop did not like the 'babysitting' duty she was pulling. But she did have an idea about Monos. The same idea the Doctor and I had apparently.

All the rookies were doing however was complaining. "Oh man I am freezing." One rookie said. "I am an icicle. I am Frosty the flipping snowman."

"Relax Tony." Another rookie said. "Only four and a half hours until dawn. Or maybe we'll get lucky, nick us a street artist and go home early." The rookie known as Tony however said "I'm going to make him eat that bleeding spray can."

Another rookie that looked like she got Miley Cyrus's pixie blonde cut asked the senior officer a question "I don't get it Georgia. So far all the landmarks Monos has tagged have been old, even though most of them have been in London. Why have you got us watching City Hall?"

"Child Psychology Ruth." The cop named 'Georgia' answered. "The mayor made a speech today, gave Monos a little scolding. I've got a hunch the city council offices have just become a tempting target for our boy." The Doctor then walked forward saying "Sound thinking." As he startled everybody.

The lead cop turned to face us as the Doctor started speaking. "Hello! Sorry, did I startle you? Must stop doing that. We were out for a stroll and smelled something in the either. Something a little unreal."

"Something not coming from a kitchen." I had said. "Something coming from around here."

The lead officer introduced herself. "I'm Officer Georgia Jones. Chicago Police Department. And you are?"

"The Doctor." He said showing off his psychic paper. "And the one that looks like Liv Rooney is actually my trainee Annabelle Duncan. Special consultants for….."

"…..the baffling crime squad." I finished. For a moment I thought of my uncle's comment. "I look like Liv Rooney? I don't think there's any resemblance." I then turned to point at City Hall as the words started to appear. "Oh look at that."

"Now you don't see it." The Doctor said pointing at the 'M' appearing. "Now you do." I finished as the word 'Monos' appeared on City Hall." Georgia looked shocked. "But….it just appeared. How is it possible? Where is he?"

"Photon Suppression Field." The Doctor explained. Easy-Peasy to generate this time of night. But I may be able to define a few of its edges." He then waved the Sonic Screwdriver around trying to find a sign of Monos. I did the same with mine as I said "Where are you?" Soon I hit pay dirt.

"Gotcha!" I said as I pointed my sonic towards a shimmering shape. "Two stories from the top."

"There's the shimmer." The Doctor said. Soon as we saw the shape it immediately ran as it hovered. "HE'S ON THE MOVE! COME ON!" The Doctor took off and ran after the shape we thought was Monos. I quickly followed. Georgia also followed telling her rookies "You heard the man! Come on!"

We soon found the van the police officers used to get to their observation post. We then quickly climbed into the van and started pursuing who we suspected was Monos. The Doctor had his sonic out tracking him shouting "He's heading north! Take the next left!"

After the left turn Georgia asked me "Does this man know what he's doing or should I just chuck my badge out the window right now?" I answered "He knows what he's doing…9 times out of 10…7 times out of 10…5 times out of 10."

"Have a little faith Georgia." The Doctor shouted. "Can I call you Georgia? Oh wait I just did!" He then called for the driver to slow down as he indicated Monos was slowing. Looking up he then said "Ah…I think he's noticed us."

Maybe I should have gone with mom and Rory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy's POV

Rory and I made it to the register and were unloading our items. The attendant, Brenda, ran our items through the scanner saying "Ohh looks like someone's got a big spread in the works."

"It's my wife." Rory had said. "She's….um…."

"Cooking with anger." I said. "We thought it best to….." I didn't get to finish my sentence when a voice shouted "Help us!"

We all turned and saw two teenage girls walk in. Girls I recognized from when I was last in Chicago with my mom Amy Duncan. It was Cece Jones and Rocky Blue. Two dancers from the show 'Shake it up Chicago.' When mom and I were delivered to the show by mistake with Charlie she tried to pass of herself and me as a dance group called 'The Duncan Sisters'. Thanks to them we gave off a 'passable' performance. Now they were running into the supermarket afraid for their lives.

"They're outside! Don't let them in!" Cece had shouted. Rocky added "Lock the doors. Hurry!"

The cop on duty tried to calm things down saying "Easy there girls. What's the problem?" Cece however repeated. "Please lock the doors! Lock the doors!"

I looked at Cece and Rocky. They didn't recognize me as I had regenerated. But I could tell they were panicked. "Is someone chasing you?" I asked. "Maybe…."

"They're coming!" Rocky shouted. "Help us!" I was shocked by Rocky's reaction. She was always so level headed. Now she was hysterical. What was causing this? Brenda then added "Maybe it's a gang thing Steve."

Steve considered Brenda's view and thought locking the doors was a good idea. "Yeah. Okay then." Steve then went and locked the doors causing the main partition to lock into place. We could still see out. But whatever was chasing Cece and Rocky could not get in. At least that was the theory. I looked at Rory a little concerned and he seemed to share the look.

Somehow I had the feeling this wasn't a gang thing.

I hoped Annabelle was all right. I picked up the phone and gave her a call. "Annabelle?" I asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabelle's POV.

"Oh hi mom!" I said answering the phone. She asked me if everything was all right. I had answered "Oh fine. Me and the Doctor are chasing after a graffiti artist with a group of cops."

"A graffiti artist?" Mom asked. "Sounds pretty tame."

"Not when that artist is using a shimmer, can fly, and we're chasing after him in a police van." I answered. Suddenly we all heard a thunk on the top of the roof. "What was that?" Ruth asked. Another cop named Mike said "something hit the roof."

The Doctor had his head out the window as the van started to shake almost throwing him out of it. "Oh you might want to hold onto something." Georgia asked "Wh…wh…what's happening?"

The answer to that question was we were floating into the air far off the Chicago streets. Everyone else except the Doctor and me were screaming. "Mom, I have to go. We're caught in an anti-gravity field and are floating somewhere into the sky. I'll call you later. Bye." I quickly hung up as Ruth asked "What's going on? Is it an Earthquake?"

"Um….no! Quick question. Did anyone fancy joining the flying squad?" the Doctor asked. Taking action the Doctor climbed the rest of the way out of the van making his way to the roof. "Think I'll stretch my legs."

"What are you doing?" Georgia asked. "Get back inside?" I asked "Why? Is it a lot safer in here?" as I climbed outside to join the Doctor. Soon we both stood on the roof looking at the shimmered image of Monos.

"Good evening!" the Doctor said. "You must be Monos! I'm the Doctor. This is my niece Annabelle. My other niece Teddy is shopping right now, but I have to say…big fan of your work. Especially the 'N's and both 'O's are great too."

"First time in Chicago?" I asked. Giving a look at the Doctor I said to Monos "Sorry, if I don't interrupt he never shuts up. Les Miz is in town. We haven't cried so much since our trip to Spinthoz, which my uncle thought was a planet, but it turned out to be the universe's biggest onion, and during peeling season too…..wait. What am I doing?" I realized I was rambling on the roof of a van hovering miles overhead.

"You got me babbling." I said to the Doctor. "Must happen when you go van surfing." He said back. Turning back to Monos he said "This is a very nice van by the way. Good mileage. Descent brakes. Pleasant upholstery. Any chance you could put it back on the ground?"

I knew that was the wrong question to ask as I saw Monos's shimmered hand getting ready to make a gesture. "No. No. No wait!" I shouted as he snapped his fingers and the van fell down to the ground…..in free fall. "NOT LIKE THAAAAAAT!" I shouted. All the cops were shouting as well as we fell.

The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his Sonic. He then scanned the van saying "Where are you? Where are you?" He then found what he was looking for on top of the van. A device hooked to the roof we noticed. "There you go! Come on little fella! Wake up! I SAID WAKE UP!" Soon a bubble formed around the van and we hit the ground softly. No damage to the van. No injuries to the cops.

The Doctor and I were sprawled on the roof of the van as we shut the bubble down. "Anti Gravity Limpet." The Doctor explained. "Got it working again. No problem. Relax. Breathe deeply." The cops however all ran out of the van shouting "Oh my God! Oh my God!

The first cop said "That's it I'm gone!" The cop named Tony shouted "I'm not getting paid enough for this!" The cop with the Miley haircut Ruth said "S-Sorry Georgia." The Doctor and I sat on the roof shouting "Ruth! Tony! Other Bloke! Wait! The night is young! Lots more to come!"

"What happened to 'To serve and protect?'" I asked. We then saw Georgia about to leave when the Doctor asked "Et tu, Georgia?"

"Y-yeah." Georgia said clearly scared. "Whatever that was—I don't want any part of it!" I walked up and said "It's funny. You don't seem like a person who backs away from a fight."

"I'm just a beat cop." Georgia then said. "Muggers, Hoods, Car thieves, that's more my speed. This is way out of my league. And I have two kids that are depending on me."

"You know what I'm thinking?" the Doctor asked confronting Georgia. "A beat cop your age, pulling graffiti duty at 3 A.M.? She's being punished. But not for being stupid. 'Cos she's clearly not that. Maybe she rubbed some official the wrong way. Spoke up when she should have kept quiet?"

"Maybe she'd like to show her boss what she's REALLY capable of?" I then said. The words seemed to hit home for Georgia as she seemed to find her spirit again. "Yeah. Maybe she would." She then said.

We then made plans to find where Monos was going to go next as I wondered how my mom was doing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy's POV

We stood in the market for a few minutes as Rory called Amy. "Hi, Amy? Teddy and I might be a bit late after all." Amy asked "Why?"

"I'm….not sure." He said as we looked at the deserted parking lot. "There might be some trouble. But not 'weird' trouble. It's probably nothing. Just stay in the TARDIS, okay?" Right away I knew that wasn't going to work. I could hear Amy raising her voice saying "Rory, are you doing that thing where you try to keep me safe by lying really badly to me?"

"No!" Rory said failing to hide his anxiety. "It's definitely nothing. We'll be back soon." He then hung up and asked me "Do you think she bought it?"

"Not on your life." I answered as we both went to where Cece and Rocky were being comforted by Brenda, Steve and two other store patrons. Steve said "Right. We're all locked up and the police'll be here any minute. You two girls are safe. I promise." Brenda also asked "What are your names?"

"I'm Cece Jones." Cece answered.

"I'm Rocky Blue." Rocky answered.

"They're on a show called 'Shake it Up Chicago.'" I answered. Cece looked at me for a second as if she thought the saw something familiar in me but Rocky continued speaking. "But you're wrong. We're not safe. Not from them!" Tears fell down their faces as they seemed to have seen something terrible. Something both girls were not prepared for. "No one is." Cece added.

I wondered what could have shaken Cece and Rocky this badly. It definitely wasn't their last dance number. Maybe it was 'weird trouble' that was happening. I also had a feeling Amy wasn't going to stay in the TARDIS either.

We then turned to Brenda as she screamed "STEVE!" He then asked what was wrong. Brenda answered "I…can't Monos properly. Th-there's something monos with my monos! Monos me!"

Cece and Rocky looked on horrified as we all did as Brenda became a pasty paper white with her clothes shredding away. She then took on a white glow as Cece shouted "Noooo!" as Brenda transformed.

Soon in the place of Brenda was a humanoid shape with only one word taking up her entire body 'Monos'. In the corner of my eye I also saw Amy walking up to the store. A police car off to the side with the window broken. Turning around she saw four 'Monos' figures advancing towards her.

We knew what Cece and Rocky were afraid of. But now one was in the supermarket with us.

**END OF PART 1**

_Author's Note: Well, here's part 1 of act 2 in the 'Hunters' adaptation. As you can see Teddy and Annabelle are split up. Teddy going with Rory and Annabelle going with the Doctor as Amy is in the TARDIS trying to be an Iron Chef. And she doesn't stay in for long._

_The reason for the split is I felt both angles were good to warrant participation. Teddy didn't have to go with the Doctor all the time, and when act 3 comes about Teddy may be going her own way again. But that will come when Act 3 comes. Plus Ryan had done a story that had been from Teddy and Annabelle's separate viewpoints, so I decided to use the same technique here._

_As you can see I've made some changes here. The original story took place in London, but I changed the setting to accommodate for the 'Shake it Up' characters. The original character of Judy in the graphic is now being portrayed by Cece and Rocky both. As for why I did it this way. There is a reason for it. This is not a decision that's being done on a whim._

_Without dropping too much the character of 'Judy' in the graphic novel has something in common with not only Cece, but her portrayer Bella Thorne as well. If you're a Bella Thorne fan you'll know what it is. And it will come in handy in the second part in this story._

_Hope you're enjoying. Please read and review._

_John_


	6. Sticks and Stones Part 2

**Sticks and Stones**

**Part 2**

Teddy's POV

Rory and I were trapped in a supermarket with a cop, two other customers and two girls I knew. Cece Jones and Rocky Blue. We were also trapped with a grocery store clerk that had been transformed into...a name in human form

A name that was 'Monos'. The clerk was named Brenda. But now it seemed like all she was was the name 'Monos'. And the name was walking towards us.

And it was a name that scared Cece and Rocky to death. I've never seen them that scared. Especially Cece. She was terrified.

I think it's safe to say this was what the girls wanted to get away from. Only now it had taken over a grocery clerk and was walking towards us. The guard Steve however moved towards it in hopes of reaching the woman she once was.

"Brenda, c-can you hear me? It's Steve." The guard walked slowly towards what was Brenda, but Cece shouted "NO! STAY BACK!" We soon found out why it was a good idea to stay back.

What was Brenda soon touched Steve. He soon turned the same pasty white with his clothes burning away. All the while shouting "Monos Monos Monos Monos Monos Monos!"

And then there were two. And Cece and Rocky were terrified. But then we all were.

"Oh not great! Not great at all!" I said. "All right. Everyone, get out fast!"

"But the doors are locked." One customer said. He then pointed to what was Steve and added "And he had the key!" Rory interrupted saying "Then run! Find a place to hide!" He then grabbed Rocky's hand as I took Cece's as we tried to stay awy from the grasp of the living names.

"What are we going to do?" Cece then asked. Rory answered "What we always do when this sort of thing happens." Picking up his cell phone he called my uncle while adding "We call our Doctor."

I caught a glimpse of Amy outside running through the surrounding Monoids making use of a shopping cart giving definition to the term 'Shop till you Drop'. She soon left the area getting clear to safety. Using my own cell phone to call Annabelle I got through to her as Rory got through to my uncle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabelle's POV

Mom called just as the Doctor answered his call from Rory. "Hi mom." I said listening to what she was saying. "Yeah...yeah...uh-huh! ."

"Monos eh?" the Doctor asked. "That bloke gets everywhere! Just hang on, my new friend Georgia and I are on the case. We continued to drive as Georgia soon looked to be in pain. "D-Doctor. Something's wrong with my e-eyes."

"What is it Georgia?" the Doctor asked. Georiga then went into an explanation. "I must be hallucinating...everything's just...monos...monos...monos..."

We were soon distracted by people screaming in the street. People being chased by…..a name. A name that was Monos in human form. "What are they?" Georgia asked.

"People who have been transformed." I answered. The Doctor however said "No, not transformed….translated! This is very bad!"

We both saw the word get into Georgia's mind. The Doctor then figured that this must have been the beginning of transformation into one of those….Monos things, other than being touched by one. "Georgia, say your full name." the Doctor said.

"Georgia Harriet Jones." Georgia had said. The Doctor told her to say her name over and over, which she did. "Georgia Harriet Jones. Georgia Harriet Jones." I then turned to the Doctor and said "Don't say anything about her middle name." The Doctor waved his hands as if silently saying 'I wasn't going to'.

Turning to Georgia the Doctor said "Keep going. Keep your name rolling around in your head. Don't lose focus." Georgia kept saying "Georgia Harriet Jones." Soon we arrived at our destination. "I think I know where you-know-who has parked himself."

"Wrigley Field?" Georgia asked. "He was heading this way." I had said. "And it's the perfect place to broadcast a signal." The Doctor had added. Getting out we had seen a black spaceship shaped like a cube with red tracing.

"What the hell is it?" Georgia asked. "A spaceship." The Doctor answered. "A really fancy, overpriced, look-at-me-I'm-so-cool-spaceship." Bringing forth his sonic the Doctor opened the main entry hatch on the ship. "With rubbish locks."

"Yaysies." I had said in sarcastic jest. Getting a look from both of them I said "Hey, you shouldn't have made that 'Liv Rooney' comment. Now I've got her going on in my head." Sighing I said "Let's just go on in."

Sure enough I entered she ship as the Doctor and Georgia followed me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy's POV

Everyone was trying to find a place to hide while we were running from what used to be Steve and Brenda. Cece and Rocky stayed close to Rory and me probably feeling we'd be safer to be around. I looked at Cece and Rocky. They were never this scared.

I looked and saw the Steve and Brenda Monos's heading down the aisle three rows away. I turned to Cece and Rocky and asked "Is this what you saw? Is this what has you so terrified?"

"Hey I object to the word 'terrified'." Cece had said picking up her old bravado. She always seemed the fearless one, or the mischievous one, of the pair. "Scared out of my wits works too."

"When did it happen?" I asked. Rocky then answered. "At the Shake it Up Chicago studio. We were rehearsing for the next number while Gary and Ty were arguing about who would be hosting the next segment." Gary Wilde had been the host for Shake it Up Chicago when Cece and Rocky started. But when the studio was burned down due to a faulty tanning bed Gary was removed from position, for a time, and replaced by Rocky's brother Ty Blue. Gary had returned as a producer, but he still can't seem to get away from being on camera. I swear, Gary Wilde's vanity in front of the camera is worse than mom's.

And I can say that too. Rocky continued speaking.

"It was during the argument that Tinka was bringing up stories about that Monos guy showing up in Chicago. He had been all over London and now he was popping up here. Soon Tinka had been saying Monos every other time, and then she started to change. She became one of those…..things."

Cece then started speaking. "She then went after everyone in the studio. She touched Gary and Ty and they had changed. My brother Flynn was also at the studio and he got touched too. He had changed. Soon everyone at Shake it Up Chicago was….."

"A Monos?" I asked. Cece and Rocky both nodded. "What are we going to tell our parents?" Cece asked. "My brother is not human anymore? He's a walking word?"

I then looked at Cece curiously. Her choice of words got me thinking. She had said walking 'word'. Not walking 'name'. Before I could think on the subject more Rory and I heard banging on the glass at the front of the store. The young couple that was in with us was trying to break the glass. "I can't break it. The glass is too strong." The young man said. They then turned to see the Monos figures heading their way. Not far from their grasp, and with nowhere to run. "NO! NO! STAY BACK!" they both said to the approaching figures.

Soon the young couple were touched and they too had changed. "MONOS! MONOS! MONOS! MONOS! MONOS!" They both said together. Soon they too were turned into…..ah I'll just call them Leximorphs. That sounds like an appropriate name for them. Monosians just sounded funny.

"I…I think they were the last ones." Rocky said. Rory corrected her saying "No, we're the last ones. Keep moving." We then ran down the aisle of the store finding out we had FIVE Leximorphs pursuing us. There was another customer we didn't notice before.

Five on four. As if the odds weren't bad enough. I picked up the phone to call Annabelle to see if she and my uncle were making any headway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Annabelle's POV

We finally made our way into Monos's central control room where he was watching the chaos happening outside. Chaos he had created somehow. He then went into a monologue rant as if gloating about what he had done.

"Chicago on the last day." He started to say as he was watching his creations walking down the streets of the city mindless. Chasing anyone who wasn't transformed looking to transform them. "Your micro lives draining away. Get the message yet breathers? The message is me. This is real. This is art."

"Oh so it's all about art!" I had said. "And tonight finally makes sense." The Doctor then said "Hello again Monos." Monos then turned to allow us to see his face.

Monos had red skin with tattoos all over his face. Not like Darth Maul in Star Wars Episode I. (We travelled back to opening day to get a seat. Stood in line for hours. And I don't care what the Doctor says, Jar Jar Binks is not 'cool'.) He had hair on the top of his head with his sides shaved and his back tied into a pony tail. He had on a black body suit as well as a skull necklace that started at his ears, and a gauntlet on his right hand that looked familiar somehow. He also looked like a teenager. An alien street punk teenager.

"Thought I turned you into a big stain on State St." Monos had said. The Doctor responded back. "Nice try, but no. Here we are, unflattened, unimpressed, and a tiny bit cross."

"Georgia." I said. "Meet Monos. He's a Necrotist."

"You know me?" Monos asked as I got a view of his nose ring. What's up with that?

"You? Nah." The Doctor answered. But I know the Necrotists: an artistic movement that believes pure creation can only originate from death." I then added "That's it in a nutshell, isn't it? Massacre equals masterpiece?"

"Breathers never get it." Monos said. "Death is random and stupid. I give it value. My name, everywhere. On everyone and everything."

"Oh the tech's clever stuff, I'll give you that." The Doctor had said. He then pointed to Monos's gauntlet and asked "How's the glove involved?"

"The gauntlet seeds my identity and projects it." Monos then used the gauntlet to write his name in the air continuing to speak. "My name. My tag. My concept. Eating the minds of the masses."

"You've been imprinting your name on the consciousness of Chicago using London as a way point—And now you're broadcasting a signal…" Suddenly the Doctor got what Monos was doing. "AH! It's like a computer virus. Rewriting code! You're rewriting the language centers of the human brain, then the DNA code of their bodies!" Realizing what Monos was doing I said "You're translating people into living names!"

Georgia looked confused and angrily asked "What are you two babbling about?" I answered "Evil goth teen from outer space turning everyone into zombies." Georgia then nodded as if trying to accept the explanation. "Okay." She had said.

Monos seemed to be basking in his glory. "Five more minutes and I'll be done. My message will have spread to every mind in the city. They'll all be my leximorphs. Chicago will be tagged for keeps. Chicago will be me." I then wondered if perhaps the world would be tomorrow. He started in London, and brought his presence to Chicago where he did his translating. I figured if he could do this in Chicago he could do it anywhere.

The Doctor then took notice of Monos's gauntlet. There was something familiar about it. He then asked "Who gave you the gauntlet Monos?"

Monos then got defensive. "Nobody. I made it." The Doctor and I didn't believe it though. "Oh pants on fire." The Doctor had said. "Necrotists never make anything! You're a bunch of lazy rich kids hoovering up your trust funds!"

"Yeah, let's have some honesty please." I said. Monos however had other ideas as an electronic dish descended from the sky firing electric streaks at the Doctor and me. The words he said as we screamed were "Nah! Let's have some death."

This was when Georgia stepped in. Grabbing Monos she said "I've never hit a child before. But if you don't shut that off I'll slap you silly." Monos didn't care for the threat as he said "Police. You're the same on any planet. You never leave the kids alone." With that Georgia was struck by the same electric field the Doctor and I were. But that was part of a plan Georgia had that the Doctor and I had picked up on.

"Just wanted to give you back…your little toy." She said as Monos saw the anti grav limpet in his hand. And it was activated. The Doctor and I activated our sonics and Monos was sent flying into the live dish. "NO!" he shouted. It was then followed with an "AAAAGGGHHHH!" as Monos disintegrated on contact with the dish. The gauntlet he used fell to the ground with a clang.

"Still maybe time." The Doctor had said as he tried to reverse the signal with his sonic, to no avail. "No…the gauntlet's keyed to his cellular code!"

"Then smash it!" Georgia had said. I shook my head saying "Won't work! We need to reverse the signal's effects before it concludes. And we need to do it fast!" Just then the Doctor's cell phone rang. The Doctor was getting a call from Rory, who my mom was with.

No, not like that. I think some human dirty humor is rubbing off on me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy's POV

Everyone in the store was turned into a…..a Leximorph by now. Everyone except me, Rory, Cece and Rocky. Rory held onto Cece as I held Rocky. "I'm sorry Cece." Rory had said as the Leximorphs came closer with no answers coming to us and no escape available. "Oh no. Please no." Cece had said. Turning her head she saw one about to touch Rocky and me.

"Stay away from her!" Cece had said charging at the Leximorph and pushing it back. The Leximorph fell to the ground trying to reorient itself. Rocky, Rory and I looked at Cece stunned. Cece looked the most stunned of us.

"I….I didn't change." Cece had said. "I touched it….but I didn't change? Why didn't I change?"

We had no time to ask as we all ran down the next aisle. Rory was already on the phone to my uncle. "Doctor, are you there? Something new just happened." Quickly Rory explained what was happening with Cece and I turned on my phone's 3 way calling. Immediately I heard the Doctor say "Okay Rory, understood. Put Cece on."

Rory then handed Cece the phone and the Doctor asked "What's special about you Cece?" For a second I thought I heard someone say Cece's name and asking if she was okay. I figured she was Cece's mom or something. Cece didn't hear that as she answered the Doctor's question. "N-nothing."

"Course there is." The Doctor answered. "What do you see when you look at the Leximorphs."

"Just letters." Cece answered.

"Not a name?" the Doctor asked. Cece said "No."

It was then the Doctor asked "Cece, you're not dyslexic by any chance?" I was starting to get what the Doctor had in mind. Especially when Cece answered "Yeah, I am."

I then said "OH, YES!" We now had an idea to stop the Leximorphs. Now all we had to do was get out of the store. No sooner did I think that when a car crashed through the department store window. Behind the wheel was Amy Pond.

"Someone call a taxi?" Amy had asked sticking her head out the window. "Sorry I'm late. Had to find one I could hotwire." We all got into the car with Rory taking the front seat next to Amy. Cece, Rocky and I took the back seat. "I love you Mrs. Williams." Rory had said.

"I love you too, Mr. Pond." Amy had said as she pealed out of the parking lot with the Leximorphs giving chase. In the back Rocky and Cece were talking.

"Cece, why did you step in front of that thing to protect me? Didn't you know you'd change? I mean…until you knew you didn't?" Cece answered Rocky's question with "Rocky, you were the smartest of us. I figured if anyone could figure out how to stop this it would be you. Your brain was more put together than mine was."

"That's not true Cece." I said eavesdropping. "From what I can gather you've got a pretty cool brain yourself. And it's you that's going to help us stop these Leximorphs." Cece and Rocky both nodded thanks as Rocky then asked "Your name is Teddy Duncan right?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Weren't you a blonde?" Cece then asked. I nodded "Yeah I was."

"And thin?" Rocky asked. I said "Yeah." Cece then asked "Aren't you a little young for plastic surgery?"

"Well I'm only 200 years old." I then said. Cece and Rocky looked at me wide eyed. They both mouthed "200 years?"

"And I don't feel a day over 120." I added with a joking smile. The Doctor then spoke on the phone saying "Get back to the TARDIS pronto. We're almost out of time!" Rory then said "Things are worse than you think Doctor." Rory had said.

"Why?" he asked. I answered "Amy's driving."

"Shut up." Amy said as we soon found our way to the TARDIS. "You girls are about to be blown away." I said to Cece and Rocky. We soon entered the TARDIS and I was right. Cece and Rocky were amazed. "OMG! You were actually not kidding." Rocky had said.

"Great isn't it?" Amy asked. Cece then said "Then it's true. Teddy really is an alien."

"I told you." I said as I immediately knew what we needed to do. I looked for the panel on the console next to the big bell attached to the yellow slinkie and opened it. "We need to dissolve the crystals inside." I said pointing to the three crystals at the base of the open panel.

"How?" Rory asked. The Doctor answered over the phone "I dunno. Sulphuric acid would do it."

"I don't carry a bottle of sulphuric acid on me Doctor." Rory had said.

"Well that's poor planning on your part Roranicus." The Doctor had said. "I don't have sulphuric acid on me either." I said. Rory then had an idea and went down the hallway. Cece and Rocky looked at the crystals and Rocky asked "What are they?"

"No idea." Amy said. Turning to me she then asked "Teddy what are these crystals for?"

I didn't get a chance to answer as Rory came running in with a stew pot. The contents of which he dumped on the crystals causing an explosion which was leading to the crystals dissolving, and a bunch of goo surrounding the console panel.

"Was that my chili sauce?" Amy asked. Rory answered sheepishly "Um….no."

Taht was the lsat tmie we skpoe nmaorl as the efetfcs srpaed acrscos Cichgao.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anabnllee's POV

The Lxemoiprhs wree flanilg. Giong dwon. The dcootr's paln wroked. I jsut wsih we wren't tklanig so fnuuy. Goreiga aksed "Wtah's giong on?"

"Wlel," the Dcootr had siad. "Our sipcaeshp. The TRDAIS uess a tltaiepehc cuirict to tnarastle any lugaagne in the uvinsere!." I tehn siad "It aowlls tatol cmutiomonican with aoynne. But now it's been sbcrmaeld."

"Eynveore in Cichgao has just gtoetn a ncie big dsoe of tltaiepehc dxliesya." The Dcootr tehn siad. "And wtih ndooby albe to tnarastle the sgnail mnoos was bdaorcsning the Lxmiroehps wlil rvreet to teihr hmaun satte!"

"Tyelh'l jsut be nkead." I siad. We tehn soohk Goreiga's hnad. "I'll gvie you the nbmeur for an otfiut clelad UINT." The Dcootr siad. "Yluo'l eran some mjoar bwroine pniots for this Giroega."

"Go get taht pmrotooin!" I adedd. Goreiga said "I'll do that Dcootr. Ananblele. Tnkahs."

We tehn wnet to the TRDAIS wrehe her dugahetr and her bset fiernd wree hpapy to see her tehn wnet hmoe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Teddy's POV

It took a while but we managed to speak normally again. The telepathic translator was somewhat working again. Enough for us to shake off the effects of the telepathic dyslexia. I hugged Annabelle glad she was back as Cece hugged her mom. I could tell Georgia Jones was worried about her daughter throughout the whole ordeal with the Leximorphs. And she was proud that her daughter had helped save the day.

Annabelle however was annoyed when Cece saw her. She then said "Oh look. Liv Rooney. You're not an alien too are you?" Annabelle shook her head and asked "Mom, I don't look like Liv Rooney do I?" I looked at my daughter and asked "Who's Liv Rooney?" I knew she was some kind of actress, and was labelled as a drama queen at times, but I didn't know anything else other than that.

Well I knew my daughter was no drama queen.

If my daughter had Liv Rooney's face I didn't know why. I looked at my own face, and for all I knew it could have been the face of a girl in Kansas. Or someone who wanted to be an actress in New York, but was making a living as a nanny. I decided not to think about the Liv Rooney/regeneration question as I went to help the Doctor.

Immediately the Doctor went to work finishing repairs to the telepathic circuits. Rory asked "So, we're back to normal?" I nodded saying that we were.

"That's a relief." Amy said. "It was like I had a mouth stuffed with Maltesers."

"Scrambling one of the TARDIS's core programs is a very big deal. Lots of TLC required." I had said as I was wiping down the surface of the console. The Doctor added "But you're all better now aren't you, dear? I'm sorry the nasty humans had to drown you in goo."

Amy and Rory took the Doctor's comment as a sign to leave the room. "Okay." Amy said. "We nasty humans know you all like your privacy. Come on Rory."

"Back to the kitchen?" Rory asked. Amy nodded. "Where else? The war goes on." The Doctor, Annabelle and I watched as Amy and Rory left. We were all worried about Amy's latest cooking attempt as we turned our attention to Monos's gauntlet. "This is what did it?" I asked.

"Look familiar?" Annabelle asked. I nodded. "Kind of reminds me of the egg and sword in Athens. Or at least the same type of metal we found there."

Suddenly the scanner screen came on. The Doctor looked saying "Eh? Someone trying to get through?" The image solidified before us. An image we couldn't believe.

"Hello." The image said. I couldn't help but ask "What?" as the image continued to speak. "This must be very unexpected for you. You don't know me but you will much later."

"No…no, hang on a minute." The Doctor had said. The image continued to speak "And I am so very very sorry….." Annabelle's, the Doctor's and my eyes all went wide at what we saw next.

"….but this next bit is going to hurt."

**END OF ACT II**

_Author's Note: Well, there's act 2. And you may not have realized it yet, but I just made a major decision about what will happen when I get to 'Hunters' Act 3 will be another story from Amy and Rory travelling with the Doctor during the Series 7 latter half._

_If you've been reading you probably became aware of why I decided to include Cece and Rocky in this story. The actress who played Cece Jones on Shake it Up, Bella Thorne, is dyslexic-as is the character she plays. When I read that the character of Judy was also a dyslexic in the graphic novel I thought it would be a good opportunity to bring Cece and Rocky into this story. This story also shows that being a dyslexic is not a bad thing. It may make things harder for some people who have dyslexia but it doesn't make people stupid. It's just an obstacle for some to overcome, and for others it gives them a chance to look at the world through a different set of eyes. I also saw the Shake it up/Doctor Who crossover page, and there was only one chapter of one story there. I saw this story as a chance for Shake it Up to make its mark in the Doctor Who universe. Hope it's a good mark._

_Another thing I want to mention is what the telepathic dyslexia in one scene. For that I'll leave a quote from the story's original writer Scott Gray:_

"_Atnoehr ipromtnat emlenet cmae form a beirf pceie I had raed smoehwree in a mgzaanie. It soewhd how, if you spawepd all the ltreres in a wrod arapt form the fsrit and lsat oens, the biarn cluod slitl tnarltase the wdros as lnog as tehy wree pecald in exnotet in a stnencee. Taht was a rael eye-oneepr, and I kpet taht fcat in my nbkootek for a few yares. Tihs smeeed lkie the ieadl pcale to use it."_

_Who kwnos. Mbaye tihs tcnheiuqe wlil irsipne ohetr wiretrs._

_At any rate. Two acts are down. Two more until Hunters._

_John_


	7. The Cornucopia Caper Part 1

**The Cornucopia Caper**

**Part 1**

We set the TARDIS for Rio for a weekend of fun in the sun. The Doctor brought out his sombrero and a pair of maracas ready to siesta. Once we had landed the Doctor exited shouting "Hello Rio! Got me a big hat and I'm not afraid to use it! Bring on the Mardi Gras, amigos. We are here to saaaamba."

Amy, Rory, Annabelle and I exited the TARDIS with the usual expectation. We weren't in Rio. "Yay Rio." Rory said sarcastically seeing the dark musty room we arrived in. Amy crossed her arms and added "Gasp. Not Rio."

"This isn't Rio is it mom?" Annabelle asked. "Not even close sweetpea." I answered.

"No, it is Rio this time." the Doctor had said. "I'm sure it's Rio. This is a big house in Rio."

"With a statue of Emperor Mootang III of Zenozia?" I asked pointing to a gold statue in a glass case. The Doctor quickly backpedaled and said "So, okay. Not even Rio in the slightest. What made you think this was Rio?"

"There's stuff from all over the galaxy here." I said as I looked around the room. It reminded me of a museum closed at night. The Doctor pointed out a few other artifacts. "That's the Dosamba emerald! And the Bust of Kaab! And the portrait of Kooji Hop!" Amy then added "You made that last one up."

"Maybe." I said as we looked into the next chamber. "Wow! The Kortan Scepter and the Book of Rebo!"

"Are these things connected?" Annabelle asked. The Doctor nodded. "They are in some way I'm sure of it—What am I missing?"

"So all this stuff is pretty valuable then?" Rory asked. The Doctor nodded "Oh yeah!" Rory then asked "So it'll be well guarded?" Again the Doctor nodded "Oh yeah!"

That was when the alarms went off. The only word the Doctor got off after that was "Whoops." Just as the guards entered. "INTRUDER ALERT! SECURE ALL DOORS! FIND ME THE SCUM STUPID ENOUGH TO BREAK IN HERE!" A lead guard ordered "Spread out! Use the big shockers on 'em. Don't want ant breakables."

"Circle round." The Doctor ordered. "Get back to the TARDIS." Amy took the lead saying "Come on." Going down one hallway. Rory whispered "Amy, no! This way." Sadly the whispering was enough to separate Amy from Rory…..and me from Annabelle and the Doctor.

"Get the girls." One guard ordered directing the attention between Amy and me. "There are two heading for the North Wing." Was what another said as he went after Rory and Annabelle. All we could do was run then Amy got caught.

"Gotcha!" the guard said as he grabbed Amy's arm. "Hey!" I said as I went to Amy's side. Amy shook the arm off and said "Leggo of me y'big bully! Who d'you think you are?"

"The poor saps who just had their wages cut in half thanks to you two!" the first guard said. The other guard then spoke up saying "You've given us some hurt darlings. And I feel like sharing the pain!" The next second the second guard drew back his hand which held an energy whip….ready to strike us both…..

….until some kind of suction apparatus touched Amy's hand and yanked her into the air just as the whip was about to come down. I grabbed Amy's leg and held on as we both found ourselves airlifted away until we reached the ceiling…..where a monkey man was waiting?

"Hello amateurs." The monkey said. He seemed to be male, wore a set of red goggles with a blue coverall suit, and had blonde hair on his head. This was no ordinary monkey. Amy asked "Who are you?" as I grabbed her open hand. I didn't want her leg ripped out of her socket. The monkey man then answered "A professional idiot."

Below the guards were shouting "Get after 'em!" as they started running up the wall. Amy made notice of this as the monkey said "Blimey, nothing gets past you. Time for plan B. Board extend to two man mode, with modifications to carry three."

"Wilco." Something said beneath us as the monkey man leapt from the wall holding Amy and me. Amy shouted "WaitwhatareyoudoingSTOP!" as I held her hand for dear life.

"I don't think we have time to argue Amy." I said trying to keep my cool as I saw what looked like a jet board extend below the monkey man ready for him, Amy and me to land on. "You're a smart idiot there Ginger." the monkey man said as the guards fired with Amy and I holding on for dear life. He flew towards a window that then shattered allowing us to escape.

"I hate plan B's." the monkey man had said. I however knew a Sympathetic Resonance Wave when I saw one. It was what shattered the window before we crashed through it. Soon we were out seeing the planet we were on.

We were definitely not in Rio. Rio was nowhere near as big as this city was.

"Take us back!" Amy said. "Our friends and family are in there." I then added.

"I doubt it." The monkey man had said. "Granny Solasta ain't one to entertain guests for long. You and Red are better off sticking with me Ginger."

"Don't call me 'Red'." Amy had said.

"And don't call me 'Ginger'." I added. I then demanded "Turn this hoverboard around right now!" Amy backed me up saying "Do it Bonzo!"

"Don't call me 'Bonzo'!" the monkey man said back. "I'm the one mad at the two of you, remember? I was an inch away from pulling off the perfect crime till you blundered in!"

"What's your name?" Amy asked. The monkey man then introduced himself. "Horatio Lynk. The best thief in all of Cornucopia—or I was before you turned me into Mr. Smash and Grab! My reputation's down the plus hole now. But, nah, you're right. There's definitely no need to thank me for saving your lives."

"I'm Amy." Amy had said introducing herself. "And I'm Teddy." I added. We both then said "Thanks." That seemed to soothe Horatio a bit. I then asked "So the planet's called Cornucopia?"

"The city's Cornucopia." Horatio had said. "Dunno if anyone's ever bothered to give the planet a name…we're too busy trying to survive it."

I then asked "So what can you tell me about Granny Solasta?" Horatio seemed to look at me wide eyed as we had passed a billboard sign that had an alien holding a billy club that said 'Protection: You really, really need it.' Horatio then asked "Where are you from that you don't know the head of Thiefcorp? Her firm's behind all the biggest jobs of the last century."

"We're not from around here." I said. I soon then became shocked when I realized that Solasta was head of a thieving company. "Wait a minute….head of Thiefcorp? She's head of a corporation that steals from people?"

"Don't they usually?" Amy asked. Horatio then said. "All crime's corporate here….or unionized. Where'd you two come from anyway? This town ain't had tourist traffic since—" Horatio didn't complete his sentence as someone said "Ahoy there!"

Looking off to the side we saw an airship pull up along the side to us. What looked like an officer stood on the deck and said "We are duly appointed agents of the Hijackers Guild, tasked with plundering the air lanes."

"Hijackers guild?" I asked wondering if there was anything more stupid. I also took note of the uniform. Somehow I don't think hijacker is what parents have in mind when daughters fall for men in uniform."

The lead hijacker continued to speak. "We thank you for making yourselves available for commercial exploitation." A subordinate then said "Prepare to be boarded."

Amy whispered "How do you board a board?" Horatio answered "Good question Red." Hitting his retros he added "Let's never find out!"

The hijacker's guild ship took to pursuit. "Step on the gas. They're gaining on us." I said. Horatio said "We're at top speed."

"What?! That's rubbish!" Amy said. Horatio shot back "Yeah, sorry. Somehow I've picked up a little extra weight!"

"I won't go there." I said knowing what Horatio meant with his remark. In the meantime the hijacker's guild craft was gaining on us. And were firing as well.

"Null charges!" I said as explosions erupted around us. Horatio added "They'll mess us up nasty if they hit." Immediately Amy started giving directions. "Go lower! Turn right! Watch out for that bridge!" Horatio and I were becoming annoyed with Amy's directions. Horatio especially as he said "Nobody likes a back seat flyer sweetheart."

Soon a charge struck nearby knocking Horatio out. Amy moved to wake him. "Hey! Bonzo! Stay awake! Don't you dare!" Amy's words didn't work, especially as the board was destroyed underneath us with a null shot!

We were in free fall with Amy shouting "DOCTOR!" all the way down from who knew how many stories.

**END OF PART 1**

_Author's Note: Well these chapters may be a bit shorter than before, with the exception of Part 3 as all of that one can be told. Parts 1 and 2 however will focus more on Amy and Teddy alongside Horatio Lynk. Originally I thought of Teddy being with Horatio alone, but I decided Amy had to be there too._

_There will be no split storytelling here. I don't see the reason for it in this one as it seems Horatio steals the show here. And he is a character that will appear in Hunters. There is another character called 'Miss Ghost; that makes her introduction here but she's regulated to cameos until the end where she makes her real impact, so there's no need to mention her until then. Amy and Teddy will take center stage as they are where the adventure really happens alongside Horatio. The parts with the Doctor and Rory, and (in this fic) Annabelle come off as minor bits and can be skipped over or told in passing, at least until part 3 which is where the resolution happens._

_For now enjoy the adventure with Amy and Teddy with Horation. And don't forget to review. Would love to hear feedback._

_John_


	8. The Cornucopia Caper Part 2

**The Cornucopia Caper**

**Part 2**

Amy, Horatio and I were falling to the ground hard with us looking for a way out, which we needed to find. Sure my Uncle, the Doctor, survived a fall from a great height...once, but I wasn't looking to bet the rent on it, even with my regeneration cycle.

Amy called to Horatio "Hey! No time to snooze Bonzo. Eyes open!" Horatio didn't wake up. It was up to Amy and me to save us. Looking at Horatio's wrist we saw the grapler he used to snare Amy and me.

"Come on wrist gadget. Love the wrist gadget." Amy reached for the grapler and grabbed it firing it at anything it could grab on to. Amy and I grabbed Horatio just as the grappler made contact with a support beam. We then found ourselves swinging from a rafter like Spider Man and hitting the ground hard. But not as hard as we would have without the line.

But the way I was feeling I wouldn't have known. "Ohhhhh!" I said. "Spider Woman I am not." I then went to Amy's side as she was coming to. "Ohhhhhh." She had said. "I don't like the Matterhorn mummy."

We soon got to our feet when the hovership came down. The lead hijacker stood ready to speak. "Young ladies, I am sorely disappointed by your attempt to evade your civic duty. The hijackers' guild will not be defied. Stand and deliver!" Another hijacker then stood and spoke…..against his captain.

"Point of order, Captain: The young ladies in question are no longer being propelled in an airborne fashion via a vehicular device. Hijacking is therefore an impossibility. An assault on their person would now constitute a breach of the conspiracy code, resulting in severe penalties for our good selves." I couldn't help but think __Conspiracy code?__

"What exactly are you saying first mate?" Captain hijacker then asked. The first mate answered the captain's question. "We have to let them go sir." The captain then said "Oh." and took off. In the distance I heard them say they would try for Zone West where the school runs were. Amy then found a bucket of water and splashed it across Horatio.

"Glbbbh!" he said as he came to. "Oh my achin head."

"Is still in one piece, thanks to us." Amy said. I then added "Horatio Lynk: Let's talk."

We soon started walking to where we figured Horatio had his home. Without the hoverboard it was going to take a good while. The whole time we saw more billboards up. One with Granny Solastra on it saying 'Thiefcorp. Our fingers in your pockets.' We also saw more billboards with other crimes on it. An assassin's alliance headed by a Professor K'rokk. A Deacon Kell of the Blackmailer's Collusion. Lady Panibri of the Hijacker's guild whom we just dealt with and a Brother Traybe of the Kidnapper's Federation.

I was seeing a government run by crime and advertising crime. Going through crime like it was legal, with its own rules and procedures. Still crime nonetheless though. Still having it's victims. Victims Horatio was leading us through as we walked through the streets of Cornucopia.

"I've never seen so many different aliens in one place." Amy had said.

"You're the only aliens down here Red." Horatio said. "We're all natives born and bred."

"Why do they all live here?" I asked. "Why can't they leave?"

"Cornucopia used to be a spaceport Ginger." Horatio answered. "One of the biggest. Everyone came through here. But then the traffic dried up and the poorest had no way off the planet." Amy and I tried to contact Rory, the Doctor, and Annabelle, but something was interfering with the signals.

"I can't get a signal." Amy had said trying to get her time cell to work. "Neither can I." I added.

"Yeah, a big rad storm's been blowing in the ionosphere for about a century now." Horatio explained. "It blocks every radio wave. Nothing but dead air. Spacecraft have to land by sight. That's why interstellar traders lost interest in the city."

I was about to speak again when a woman came up saying "Mr. Lynk! Mr. Lynk!" Horatio turned to the woman and greeted her. "Alrightt Mrs. Mintus. How's the little 'un?" Amy and I noticed Mrs. Mintus was carrying an infant baby.

"Much better now that she's eating regular at yer food hall." Mrs. Mintas said. "And we got the vaccine pads too. Bless you Mr. Lynk." I found myself smiling a bit. It seemed Horatio Lynk was Cornucopia's version of Robin Hood. Not that Horatio would admit that.

"I'm sure I dunno what you're on about." Horatio said denying Mrs. Mintas' compliment. "I'm sure I dunno what you're on about. You have a safe night now. Get home sharpish." When Mrs. Mintas left Amy added her smile to my own. But hers was more sarcastic.

"I thought you were a thief." Amy had said.

"I am." Horatio answered. "The best. Don't let no one tell you different."

We continued to walk as I said "Horatio, Amy and I need your help. We have to find our friends and family." Horatio however seemed to be on the downbeat. "Look Ginger, I'm sorry for both you and Red. I really am. But you don't know Granny Solasta. Your mates are either dead or wishin' really hard they soon will be."

"You're wrong." Amy had said. They're tough and they're clever. They'll find a way out." I also added "And I second that."

"Hope you're both right. But—" Horatio never finished his sentence. What followed instead was him saying "Oh rodents." We soon found out why.

"Attention brothers. As deputy foreman of the lower south-east sub-division of the Kidnapper's Federation, I propose the immediate abduction of these three prosperous-looking individuals." The deputy foreman had three associates with him ready to act on his words. He then asked "All those in favor say 'Aye!'"

"Aye." The remaining three kidnappers said. I however said "I vote 'neigh'. Does that count?"

"Neigh." The deputy foreman said. "Motion carried." Horatio charged at the four kidnappers saying "Red, Ginger. Run for it!"

Horatio seemed to be doing a good job as he seemed to be getting in more shots than the kidnappers. "Hold still y'little droober!" one said. Horatio shrugged it off as he said "Looking for some industrial action lads? Sounds good to me!" as he fought. His show of chivalry didn't last though as a kidnapper struck him from behind.

"Your right to protest is acknowledged, citizen." A kidnapper said as Horatio went down. The kidnappers then gathered up Horatio ready to beat him up more. "Aim for maximum bruising brothers. Always looks good in the ransom photos."

"Hey boys." I called out as Amy held some sort of weapon at the kidnappers. "I think someone dropped this." She said. I added "Back away from our monkey."

We had the kidnapper's attention and they were advancing towards us. Amy kept the whatever gun aimed at them keeping her cool. "I mean it don't make me…." She then hit the trigger sending a projectile their way. "….fire?" she finished saying.

The projectile then became some sort of net that enveloped the kidnappers. Horatio got out of the way before the net hit and soon shocks were sent through the net knocking the kidnappers out. Horatio then stepped forward and looked at Amy's handiwork. "It's a somna-net." He explained. "They'll be out for hours. Good work Red."

"Oh….hey. No problem." Amy said surprised by what she had done.

Horatio then took the lead and we followed. "We'd best keep movin'. My digs are still a good stretch away. Amy then pointed at the sky at the object hovering over everything.

"That Red and Ginger, is one of the eight wonders of the universe." Horatio had said. "The Ziggurat of Cornucopia."

"The Ziggurat of Cornucopia?" I asked. Horatio then continued. "It popped in above the city a century back. Nobody knows from where. And in all that time, no one's been able to breach it's hull or unlock its doors. Beautiful ain't it?"

"No one?" I asked. Horatio had said "No one." I then realized where the Doctor, Annabelle, and Rory would be. And more importantly, where the TARDIS would be. "Until now." I had said. Horatio and Amy shot me a look.

"What you getting at Ginger?" he then asked.

"An unbreakable object. A means to get in through the TARDIS. Granny Solasta is going to have our friends alive. She needs them to get in to the Ziggurat. Horatio then said "Granny also had another name for it Ginger."

"What?" I asked. Horatio had said "The Bank of Heaven."

"And when someone thinks 'bank' they think 'money." I said. "Horatio, have you been planning to get into the Ziggurat yourself?"

"And if I am what of it?" he responded.

"Because we are going to need that way to beat Granny to the punch and get our friends back." I said. Horatio took the hint and we raced to his house. When we arrived I found 'house was too generous a term for where Horatio lived.

For one thing he lived in an apartment of sorts. An apartment with a whole lot of junk in it.

"Nice place." Amy had said. "The Doctor would like it here. It's his kind of décor…early cyclone tracy." I had to agree with that. And Horatio made no apologies for it.

"Clutter is good!" he said. "A busy mind needs a busy house. Neurons should sprint, not stroll!" He then was searching his clutter making more clutter as he did. "C'mon , where are you? Where are you hidin' you little piece of brilliance….?"

He continued searching until he found what he was looking for. "Ha-ha! Result! This is a cismic radiation battery! I made it myself!" I then said "You don't say."

Horatio then brought out the jewel he…..borrowed? Seemed like as good a term as any, especially when my uncle 'borrowed' the TARDIS. This seemed like a similar form of 'borrowing'. "I need it to test the little beauty I nicked tonight. First time I laid eyes on the Star of Solitude I was just a nipper….one of Granny's students…I always knew it was special—and the older I got, the smarter I got. I reckon I've sussed out what the Star really is. So let's find out if I really am a genius."

Horatio made to install the gem in the Cosmic Radiation Battery. Before he did he said "You two may want to step back a bit." Amy said "Huh?" I said "Best we get back. Don't know what's going to happen."

Horatio inserted the Star into the battery and soon there was an eruption of energy where Amy and I had to take cover.

**END OF PART 2**

_Author's Note: These three stories (Chains of Olympus, Sticks and Stones, and Cornucopia Caper) take place between the episodes 'Let's Kill Hitler' and 'Night Terrors' as 'Night Terrors' are when Amy and Rory leave to enjoy married life (but come back later) and 'Let's Kill Hitler' is when Amy and Rory are certainly on board the TARDIS, with no Silence lady looking in. One more chapter will wrap up Cornucopia then we'll go to the next story which will be before Amy and Rory's departure. And then Hunters._

_For those wondering where the Doctor, Rory and Annabelle are in this chapter, I felt the appearances they made could have been glossed over as there didn't seem to be much for them to do. Horatio kind of stole the show in this story, and what the Doctor would have discovered could have been regulated to a side mention. In short, there wasn't much for him to do. But next chapter in Cornucopia sees everyone reunited._

_Stay tuned. Read and review._

_John_


	9. The Cornucopia Caper Part 3

**The Cornucopia Caper**

**Part 3**

After the charge of power the crystal seemed to be back under control. Horatio seemed to control the excess energy. He seemed to know what he was doing.

"Breathe out Red and Ginger, I'm fine." Horatio had everything under control…from the looks of things. "The Star of Solitude is tunin' itself to my atomic structure. It's a dimensional warp—A teleport key! Hah! Granny Solasta had it all this time and never realized…"

"It's part of the Ziggurat." I said coming to understanding what Horatio was doing. Horatio said "That's right Ginger. And we can use the Star to jump inside it!"

"What do you mean 'we' Paleface?" Amy then asked.

"Ah c'mon Amy. I'm offerin' you and Teddy riches, fame, a chance to stick it to the crime lords! Don't you fancy a bit of adventure?" I thought __Wow! He called me and Amy by our real names. Not 'Red' and 'Ginger'.__ And I'll admit I liked Horatio's offer but there was something else, and Amy said it best.

"Every minute of every day. But not without my friends."

"I have to agree with that Horatio." I added. Horatio looked teary eyed and said "I thought….y'know…..we were friends." Amy sighed and I thought Horatio was a few steps away from doing the puppy dog pout on Kim Possible.

"Okay Horatio. We'll play Tomb Raider with you." Amy said. "But then you help us find Rory, Annabelle and the Doctor."

"If they're not on the Ziggurat already." I added. "Deal?" Horatio then said "Deal." And the battery was activated taking us to the Ziggurat. We appeared in a flash of red when I saw Annabelle, Rory and the Doctor….along with all the crime lords of Cornucopia….

…..and a room full of treasure. With something in the air. Clouding my thoughts.

"Amy!" shouted Rory.

"Rory!" shouted Amy.

"Annabelle!" I shouted.

"Mom!" Annabelle shouted.

"Granny!" shouted Horatio.

"Lynk!" shouted Granny Solastra. Obviously she was not happy to see Lynk. And the feeling was mutual.

"Well, well…" Granny had said. "If it ain't little Horatio Lynk. All grown up. Granny's biggest disappointment." Granny seemed to have some extra bite in that last line. Horatio seemed to laugh it off as he jumped on a pile of gold.

"Is that any way to talk to your star pupil sweetheart?" Horatio asked with a mocking smile. He then held the star for Granny to see and added "Oh, speakin of stars. Look what I found."

Granny was now boiling, but she still held to criminal protocol. "Professor K'rokk, Granny requests permission from the Assassin's Alliance to annihilate this hairy scumbag." K'rokk granted Granny's request and then shouted "GET 'IM BOYS!" Granny's goons opened fire as Horatio dodged the blasts.

"Great catchin up Darlin'!" Horatio said as he dodged blasts aimed at him. "See 'ya!" He then took off into the Ziggurat as Amy and I had our reunions. But as I saw Annabelle I felt my mind…..clouded…..and possessive. And before I knew it, as Annabelle ran up to me I grabbed her arm forcefully.

"What have you been doing going off on your own?!" I shouted. "You're my daughter! MINE!" Annabelle looked frightened and in the background I heard the Doctor's voice. "Annabelle, Amy, Slap them. Trust me."

The next thing I knew Annabelle's hand slapped me across the face. The sting brought me back to awareness, as did the shock that my daughter slapped me. I looked over to Rory, and it seemed like he too had come out of a dark place until Amy slapped him.

"Oh, God." Rory had said. "Th-that was horrible. Amy, I'm so sorry." Annabelle also said "Sorry mom. It was the only way to snap you out of it."

"Wh-what happened?" I asked.

"This place is soaked in residual emotional energy." The Doctor said. "It's making us possessive."

"Rory had to slap the Doctor when he saw what looked like the last surviving record of the Echoverse here, the Sphere of Antallos." Annabelle added. "Every spark of Avarice went nuclear."

"Like the air is saturated with pure greed." I said. Annabelle nodded. "I guess….thanks for slapping me sweetpea."

"Don't ask me to do it again mom, okay?" Annabelle asked. I nodded and hugged my daughter giving her the reunion I truly wanted. In the meantime K'rokk was drooling flame over the Whisper Blades of the Satyr Knights as Deacon Kell of the Blackmailer's Collusion was going gaga over the data diaries of the Montalian Senate.

I didn't like what was happening. And neither did the Doctor.

"Granny, we have to leave now." The Doctor said. I added "Your 'Bank of Heaven is a gingerbread house." Granny however wasn't listening. "Leave the biggest haul in Theifcorp's history? Dream on."

She then signaled a goon to come and watch us. "Delroy, make sure these five stay put."

Before we knew it Granny and the rest of the crime lords took off. I asked Annabelle "How can this happen? A planet where crime is a government?"

"No one else was left mom." A blue skinned woman with red eyes like a fly had said. She reminded me of a Toliakk, but something felt off. "The Interstellar Empires abandoned Cornucopia. Only the Conspiracy Classes were left, and the city was transformed into a Criminal Enterprise economy. The society is funded solely on crime."

"Which is why Police are illegal." I said understanding. "No one else was left, so crime took over."

Mom, meet Miss Ghost." Annabelle said. "She's Granny's assistant. We met her at Granny's party before we boarded the bank. She even had wine."

"Interesting." I said as I then turned to the Doctor who was talking to Delroy. Miss Ghost slipped out the back to join Granny. "Nice boots Delroy." He said. Delroy said "Thanks." back.

"Friction-ampers right?" the Doctor asked. I added "They increase the bond between surfaces. Let you run up walls." I remembered the boots Granny's goons had used to chase us.

"Easy to use." Annabelle had said as she brought up her sonic and directed it towards Delroy's boots. "Even easier to reverse." Annabelle activated her sonic and soon Delroy was sent flying into the air. We then took that as our cue to leave.

"Teddy, Amy." The Doctor said as we ran. "I think we'd better find your friend before he does something stupid." Amy then said "Actually, he's a bit of a genius."

The Doctor corrected himself saying "Or worse, before he does something clever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We heard Horatio in what he believed was the Ziggurat's cockpit. He mentioned something about how the Ziggurat was waiting for someone sharp enough, fast enough and mad enough to fly it. "He's here at last." I heard in the background.

"I can almost hear you." Horatio said. "This is your ignition key ain't it? I start this motor up and you'll take me anywhere. Give me anything." I knew he was referring to the Star of Solitude. I was even more scared when he said "SOLD!"

"Horatio, Wait!" the Doctor called out. Horatio wasn't listening. "Sorry chum. Finder's keepers!"

"This place is a trap!" the Doctor continued to say. "If you trigger it, we're all in big trouble!" Horatio still kept deaf ears. "Nice try Mate. But I'm sniffing jealousy. I beat you to the finish line and now you're all sore! Y'know what? I don't give a monkey's."

Horatio made ready to insert the star into what looked like the Ziggurat's ignition. The Doctor charged Horatio tackling him down shouting "STOP!"

"Oh you are beggin for it!" Horatio said trying to fight back. The Doctor still tried to get Horatio to listen.

"Listen to me, or it won't just be our dignity dying today!" the Doctor said still trying to get through to Horatio. Horatio said "You are bleeding annoying. And I hate your tie."

"Don't say that about his tie Horatio." I said. "His fez however….hate that all you want." Amy then spoke. "Horatio, Stop! Please!" trying to get him to stop. Unfortunately Granny and the rest of the crime government of Cornucopia had arrived.

"Yes Horatio, Stop—and hand over Granny's star you naughty boy." Granny had said. Panibri followed with "You really are a frightful bore."

That left Traybe with "Give us what's ours y'bloddy scab."

"'Ours' Brother Traybe?" Annabelle asked. "There's only one pilot's chair. Only one of you can claim the Bank of Heaven." I picked up on what Annabelle was thinking and drove the last point home. "So who's going to be the lucky crime lord?"

That was when the alliance of crime broke apart, as Panibri, Brother Traybe and all the others said the same two words. "It's mine!" Soon all the crime lords were blasting each other with the Doctor and Horatio getting clear.

"Oh cheers Doc." Horatio said. "You and Blondie."

"Don't call me 'Doc'." The Doctor said.

"And don't call me 'Blondie'." Annabelle added coming to their sides. Before we knew it Traybe blasted Panibri, with K'rokk incinerating Traybe. Off to the side Miss Ghost was ducking for cover as Granny killed Kell, and then fired an industrial sealant at K'rokk's mouth causing him to explode. It was then that Granny made her way towards Amy and me.

Grabbing both of us by our collars she held a gun to Amy and me. The barrel was aimed at Amy's head, but it could have gone to my head as well is Granny so chose. "Hey!" Amy said as she was grabbed. Annabelle called out "Mom!" as I was.

"Amy." Rory said coming towards us. I shouted "Rory, Sweetpea, stay back!"

"That's right! Nobody move!" Granny said as she turned her gaze to Horatio. "Lynk—hand over Granny's star now, or your skinny friends die!"

Horatio saw he had no choice so he threw the Star to Granny. "Relax Granny. Take it!" Granny threw Amy and me away as she threw the Star into the ignition socket. "I'm takin' everything you soft fool! EVERYTHING!"

Nothing happened. And Granny was shocked. "It ain't workin! Someone tell Granny why it ain't workin'!" That was when the Doctor spoke displaying his next 'brilliant' act.

"Well." The Doctor said holding another Star jewel in his hand. "Just a guess. But I think it's because that's the Fake Star I pocketed earlier, and skillfully swapped for the real one during my tussle with Mr. Lynk." Taking out his sonic he held it against the Star ready to shatter it.

"Sorry Granny, the Bank is closed!" The Doctor then shattered the Star with his sonic sending it flying into a million pieces, and causing the whole Ziggurat to go red and shake.

"Oh, great. We've gone Red. Always a good sign." Rory had said.

"Shouldn't it be Mauve?" Annabelle asked. "I mean Red for distress only applies to Earth right?"

"It catches on on a few other worlds." I said. But I also knew there weren't a lot of those 'few other worlds' out there. This made me wonder, was the Ziggurat meant for Earth? Why was it at Cornucopia? But more importantly, what was happening?

"Um…." The Doctor said as if picking up on my last thought. "I think I might have started a self-destruct program." I then said "You don't say?"

"We have to get back to the TARDIS!" Miss Ghost then said. None of us were arguing, but Granny wasn't listening. "Granny." The Doctor shouted. "Come on. We have to go!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Granny shouted in defiance as she clung to the pilot's seat. "The bank belongs to Granny! All her fancies! All her dreams! SHE ALWAYS KNEW IT WOULD BE HERS! Ever since she was little….she always knew…." She then fell to the floor sobbing. The Doctor thought of going back but Horatio stopped him.

"She ain't gonna come Doctor." Horatio said. "C'mon." Soon we were all back in the TARDIS and left the Ziggurat, which was about to detonate over Cornucopia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the console room we had Amy, Rory, Annabelle, me, Horatio and Miss Ghost with us as the Doctor was piloting.

"That thing's going to explode over the city!" Amy had said.

"Yes." The Doctor answered. "Unless I do something tremendously clever in the next eight seconds." Rory asked "Like what?"

Soon we were in deep space with the Ziggurat right behind us. Above the atmosphere, and out of harm's way. "Like use the TARDIS to tow it into the upper atmosphere and give Cornucopia the fireworks show of the millennium."

And on that note the Ziggurat-the Bank of Heaven-whatever people called it….exploded in a burst of red light that had all of Cornucopia watching. Some weren't sure what to make of the explosion. Others thought it was a sign of hope as if a great fog had been lifted.

And the latter was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon Amy, Rory, Horatio and I were looking out at the sun rising amidst a starry sky.

"The Radiation storm's clearing up at last." I said looking out at the city. "Looks like the Ziggurat was causing it."

"That's what I figured too." Horatio had said. "Blimey, now it's gone. Cornucopia could become a real spaceport again."

"Just what I was thinking." Amy had said. "All this city needs now is a genius who actually cares about its people to get it back on track." Horatio then asked "Heh, fancy stickin' around and givin' us a hand?"

"Ahh….tempting Horatio, but I'm married." Amy then said. Rory then stepped in and added "To me." Horatio then turned to me and asked "What about you Ginger? Fancy stayin'?"

"Sorry Horatio." I said. "Places to go, and people to see." Horatio then nodded and said "Yeah, too bad for you and Red, Ginger." Then before I knew it Horatio had kissed me on the lips. Like that train station goodbye seen in a movie. Then before anyone knew it He gave Amy the same kiss, to Rory's shock. "HEY!" he shouted.

Horatio then broke the kiss and walked away saying "Guess we'll always wonder what might have been." Amy looked ready to gross out as she rasped out "Gahhhh…monkey lips!"

I however wasn't bothered. That was one whopper of a kiss. It reminded me of the old joke saying that a man was an animal and the follow up was 'Yeah, every bit of him.' I then decided it was a good idea to find Annabelle and the Doctor…..who were with Miss Ghost…..who all three of us Time Lords had a lot of questions about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walked into Granny's trophy room the Doctor was already talking to Miss Ghost as he started explaining. "The ship's pilot dies. It needs a new one. It comes to Cornucopia and ejects its key knowing an exceptional individual will eventually decipher it."

This was where I came in. "But Horatio Lynk isn't what it's expecting. Brilliant and ambitious, yes. But he doesn't have the greed the ship needs. He gives it all up to save Amy and me."

Miss Ghost seemed disbelieving. "So the Ziggurat was a spaceship powered by greed? Come on Doctor, Miss Duncan."

"Greed fuels whole empires Miss Ghost." The Doctor said. "Why couldn't it power one little spaceship?"

"Emotions can be an energy source." Annabelle added. "A very dangerous one."

"I see. Well, Thank you and your nieces for the explanation Doctor." Miss Ghost offered her hand and we all shook it. But the Doctor still had a few last questions to ask. "You're welcome. But there's one thing you can explain to me."

"Yes?" Miss Ghost asked.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. "I mean, you look like a Toliakk, but earlier tonight you were drinking wine. That would have fried a real Toliakk's liver in seconds."

"Plus." Annabelle added. "Everyone else was calling our ship a 'Policing Box'."

"But somehow you knew it was a TARDIS." I said. "Funny that."

"So here you are." The Doctor then said. "The last woman standing wearing a false face." I used my sonic to scan Miss Ghost and said "Not reading a perception filter. How are you doing it?"

"Ten out of ten Miss Duncan." Miss Ghost said as she drew out a blaster and her image changed to some humanoid in white armor with blue tracing. "I see you, your uncle, and your daughter are still the smartest in the room."

"Oh, you tease." The Doctor then said. "Now you've got me hooked! Have we met before?"

"Yeah." Miss Ghost said. "We have history." I felt a coldness in her voice that said the 'history' we had probably wasn't good. The Doctor seemed not to notice though. "Well, don't keep us in suspense. Who are you?"

"Boring question." Miss Ghost answered. "Here's a better one." Pausing she asked her question which stunned the Doctor and me as we heard it before in Athens.

"What is buried in man?"

Then a rift opened and 'Miss Ghost stepped through. "Be seeing you." Then she disappeared through the room leaving us alone in darkness and silence.

"Silence." I had said. "An uneasy feeling"

"But with a question hanging over our heads." The Doctor then added.

"Where will it end?" Annabelle asked. "Lake Silencio?"

**END OF PART 3**

_Author's Note: Well, just completed the next series of stories before 'Hunters'. One more and 'Hunters' begins. But first, the next story to happen will be 'The God Complex' back in Ryan Morris's Teddy Duncan: Time Lady followed by the currently published 'The Initiation of River Song' with 'Asylum of the Daleks' immediately after that. The next story will happen sometime during the time frame between 'Asylum' and the story where the Ponds leave. After that will be the Christmas Story where Victorian Clara is introduced, and then 'Hunters'._

_The reason being that when 'Hunters' happens the Doctor is travelling alone. And since the Doctor is in Victorian London before meeting Victorian Clara the only time Hunters can happen is before he meets Clara for the first time in her time._

_I may decide to take a break before starting the next story though to give Ryan time to catch up though. This will allow me time to continue to draft another story for another archive. When Ryan gets 'Asylum' out of the way I'll look to continue writing this story again. And I'll start 'Hunters' after the Christmas story with Victorian Clara._

_Hope readers have enjoyed this so far. Please read, write and review._

_John_


End file.
